A Disaster Engagement
by BakonekoNeki
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto. Syaoran Li. Both who are singles, and refuse to marry means an engagment between both of them. But, they never met each other... I doubt things would go well for them... Rated T for cussing and maybe slight furture violence...? SxS and ExT (alternate universe, sort of)
1. Chapter 1

"It's already been three years since you became king yet you still refuse to pick a single bride! Oh the first year there was _this_, the second year there was _that_, what other excuses do you have for this year _hmmmm_?!" Her usual calm manner dispersed as she continued to yell at her stubborn son.

A few minutes later, the regal, former queen sighed heavily, as if she could not be more disappointed in her son than ever. Quietly she softly murmured, " Son, please child I'm growing older by the hour. I hoped that you would have some fancy to a girl. I don't even mind if she is poor... You get _hundreds_ of marriage proposals every year! Just pick one that you like! All I want is for a caring wife to stand by your side, to support you in your time of need, to hold you when you grieve, to calm you when you are angry. You are a king now and I'm not the only person who wants you to have a queen. Those people out there, your people want a queen that they can boast of her kindness and grace. So please, Xiao Lang, do you have _any_ inclination to this matter...?"

A tall, broad-shouldered, young man still frostily stared at his mother. He hasn't even made a sound ever since she came in. The crown gleamed coldly in the light as he replied. "Okaa-sama I still have a responsibility to this kingdom. It is not the time hunting for a wife. Pardon me so mother for I politely refuse this matter."

"Please Xiao Lang?"

The man's, Syaoran's gaze slightly softened as his usual stern mother begged him. " When everything gets settled, perhaps then ill will follow that request, but not now." He knew it as much did his mother that this promise wouldn't be fulfilled for a long time.

Yelan huffed, giving up to try and negotiate with her relentless child. " You leave with no choice Xiao Lang. Just last month, I received a letter from the Kinomoto kingdom. It seems that my friend King Fujioka is having some troubles with his daughter with marriage issues. Since our families are intertwined through relations, we secretly agreed on an engagement between you and his daughter. The deal was that we would first talk about this to you and her. If either one of you an affection to anyone, the engagement would be off. But, since you disagreed, this side of the deal is sealed."

Yelan then whispered, "I'm sorry Xiao Lang, but I do not wish for you to be alone when I die. I want you to be happy with a wife and children." Then, she straightened herself then mentioned firmly, "You'll like her. I heard she is a beauty across the Kinomoto kingdom. Now, I'll be off and let you think. Goodnight, Xiao Lang." Syaoran kept a straight and frigid face as he coldly replied, "Goodnight Okaa-sama."

As soon as Yelan closed the door behind her, all of his composure disintegrated and his coldness quickly smoldered into anger. How _dare_ she make a deal behind his back! Especially an ENGAGEMENT! He furiously paced around his room, thinking of a way to get out of this. Three knocks pounded rhythmically on the door. Eriol. He could barely keep the anger out of his voice as he answered, "Enter."

Eriol looked amused as he glanced at his cousin and king. "So, how does it feel to be engaged," Eriol slyly asked. "So you DID know about this! Why didn't you TELL ME! Now I'm engaged to a girl who I hardly know! '_She's a beauty_' she said." Syaoran angrily huffed." I bet all she does is order her servants around. She'll probably flirt, whine, and cry easily like any other girl. Damn it, they are so irritating and it's just my luck!"

He dropped himself onto the chair, slouching and groaning. Eriol was rather amused. He knew that Syaoran wouldn't ever show this side to anyone, but who he trusts. So far it was only him. Huh, maybe he did need someone in his life.

"C'mon my cute little descendent. I saw her myself while I visited Tomoyo. You know when I went last time, she was still as beautiful as ever that Tomoyo..." Syaoran was slightly calmer as he watched his cousin and secretary stare off with a rather dreamy look on his face.

"But did you know that Tomoyo is a childhood friend of the girl you're engaged to? Tomoyo talks of her quite a lot. I met her only once, but she was rather beautiful. Of course, not as much as my Tomoyo, but close enough. I think her name was...Sakura...? But either way, I think you'll like her."

Here, Eriol put on his mischievous smile/smirk."And I even know a little secret that no one else does about her.." Syaoran groaned as Eriol winked. "Isn't that the point of a secret? And I bet that I will not like her!" Eriol pretended to sigh. " Oh how naïve you are. But I guess that's why you are my cute little descendent hmm?"

Eriol laughed as he watched his cousin seethe with irritation and anger. "Well, I'm tired, you're tired, so I'll leave now. Goodnight my cute little descendent!" He chuckled as he left the room after seeing Syaoran's face.

Syaoran tried to calm down a bit as he tried to focus on getting a bit more work done. _Let's see... The new tax increase seems to be doing fine...Not too many complaints... hmm... Need to build a few more hospitals... they're getting too crowded... Oh looks like there's an infestations of a strang plant in the northern area...need to get Eriol to tell me more about that...Citizens still wanting me to get married, well, wait until they hear I'm engaged..._

Syaoran jolted as the thought of the engagement kept on interfering with his work. _Ah...Damn it... I'll just retire for today.._ Syaoran thought of the name even after he climbed into bed. _Kinomoto Sakura..._He wondered about her name as he slowly slept away. "I wonder what she looks like..."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - I totally forgot to mention this in chapter one, but I am a _total newbie_ at this kind of writing...I never really wrote anything unless if it was for school...and that was mostly poems or essays... But! I _did read_ a lot of fanfiction, especially on card captor sakura cuz they are just such a cute couple... ^,^ So, to sum it up, this is my first ever fanfic..please don't say anything bad or that I suck cuz I know I do. I just want to try something new...The school life is finally getting to me after all these years...sigh... Since this is my first one, there will be a lot of grammatical and spelling errors and those times where I was typing too fast and forgot to add that _one or two letters_...I'm open to any helpful criticisms in my work but I'll need to figure out how to edit my older chapters... But, thankf you for reading this!**

**By the way, Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me nor its characters unless they are _mine_... Enjoy!**

An emerald eyed beauty was chattering away with her childhood friend Daidouji Tomoyo. She was a beauty indeed with her long and slightly wavy auburn hair that cascaded down her shoulders and her emerald-green eyes shined with life and joy. She was about to mention something when a messenger came suddenly, saying that the king requested her presence. The green-eyed girl cheerfully went down the many hallways saying good-morning's or how-are-you's. At last, she reached the gold and white doors that opened to her father's office and knock quietly. A muffled voice answered, "Come in."

The door opened and a man appeared in view. "Otou-san!" The girl leaped for the man's neck and hugged tightly as her father twirled her around. Her dress swished as she came to a stop, laughing. "So how was your day Sakura," Fujioka questioned while smiling gently at his daughter. "It was _so nice_ outside today that Tomoyo and I went riding. You know how Tomoyo's horse doesn't like to run, so we went slow and saw the cherry blossom trees in the meadow. It was beautiful and we danced and sang. Oh, and I met animals too and they were so gentle. Oh and-"

"Sakura I have something important to tell you." Fujioka's face turned solemn as he continued on. "Dear, you are already eighteen. All other girls at your age already married. You need to find a husband soon that will protect you. Do you not have anyone that comes to mind?" Sakura groaned as she heard this speech again. Nowadays, her father mention this _at least_ three times a week. And her answer was always the same.

"Otou-san... it shouldn't be _already_ eighteen, it should be _only_ eighteen. I don't want to get married and live somewhere other than here. This is home besides you and Touya. I don't want to leave and get married off..." Her voice slowly stopped, trying to say the truth and gain her father's sympathy at the same time, as always.

" Sakura, I- I-," Her father suddenly sighed preparing himself for what was about to come.

" Darling, you see, last month the former queen of the Li kingdom and I have spoken about things. It seems that she is having the same troubles with her son as I am with you." At this, he gave a pointed look at Sakura. " So, we agreed that if you both have no one that you wish to spend the rest of your lives with, the two of you were to become...engaged. And last week while you were out, I received the letter that her son is not fond of anyone, so... the engagement is now set... Don't worry, he is a good king and crowned at the age of 17. SEVENTEEN! He is young, yet wise."

By this time, Sakura's big eyes welled up with tears. "But-but-but otou-san... what...? I...I... I'm engaged to someone I don't know...please otou-san change your mind, I'll be a good girl from now on I promise! I won't act silly in front of guests, I'll listen to everything you say, I won't _even_ step on onii-san's foot again, I promise!...So please... can you cancel this _oh pretty please_...?"

Fujioka looked away from her face, ashamed that he even had to go this far. But, she's eighteen. The time where she should be living happily with someone supporting her for the rest of her life.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but it's been decided..." She shut her eyes tight to keep from bawling right in front of her father. "A-all right otou-san. I'll go now. I'll see you at dinner..." The emerald eyed girl quietly stepped out of room.

As soon as the door closed, she ran to her room where she knew Tomoyo was waiting for her. While she dashed to her room, tears started to streak her face and wet her pale cheeks. She slammed her door open violently and closed it with her back against the door. "To-Tomoyo..."

She sank to the floor and hugged her legs with her forehead against her knee. It barely muffled her sobs as she poured out her anger, sadness and most of all, betrayal. _Oh why did this happen... Why..._The ravishing raven-haired girl rushed over, knocking over several things in the room. "Oh Sakura... he told you didn't he...?"

"Yes,yes, oh _yes_ he did... oh why did he do this to me Tomo...What did I do wrong for this to happen...I just want live with you, otou-san, and onii-san...I bet that he's going to be a_ horrible_ man. He'll hit me, yell at me, and-and just be horribly cruel...oh..oh why..." She continued to sob as her childhood friend comforted her by stroking her hair and back.

A few hours later when Sakura calmed down, she asked Tomoyo how she knew about the engagement. "Oh, I heard about it two days ago from Eriol. When I heard of it, I went straight to your father demanding what was going on and how dare he do that! " Then, she soothed her voice as she resumed. " But, you know Sakura, he did it for you...He wants you to be happy...to experience love like me and Eriol...I think you understand, but your other feelings are getting in the way.."

Sakura sighed. "I do, it's just... so soon...? I just wanted to enjoy a bit more freedom..."

"Now Sakura, remember. You are Princess Sakura of the Kinomoto kingdom. You have responsibilities as a princess. I'm sorry if I sound harsh, but you _always_ need to remeber that..."

"Oh no no. You are absolutely right Tomoyo. It's just..." Tomoyo gentle face smiled kindly as she looked at Sakura in the eyes. "Now go to bed. Tomorrow we'll talk to Kero-chan. He's exhausted after playing and eating so much today. I'll go tell your father and brother that you're tired from the news and everything you did today. Ok? Now off to bed."

She rushed forward to support Sakura since her legs were trembling with her weight. Sakura body almost went limp on Tomoyo's shoulders by the time they passed her office, dressing room, bathroom, and finally into her bedroom. Tomoyo gently tucked her in and blew off the candle as she said goodnight. As she slowly fell asleep, her last thought was on her now new husband-to-be.

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	3. Announcement

**So hey. Nothing much to say.. I'm thinking about uploading a chapter per day, but then again, i'm thinking about stopping this story soon. I think it's just the timing of when I uploaded this is just...bad... I mean I just finished major tests that has a lot of...influence I think on my grade. I got a grade for one of mine and it's not bad, could have done better. I think it's because towards the end I got tired and lazy and started to daydream about the future chapters...sigh... The others I haven't gotten yet but...**

**Either way what I'm trying to say is that I might have to stop this story soon... In May-August I'm gonna die if I try to multitask bacuase...I still have the school finals + state tests + family issues... oh and + school...can't forget school... So, I'm thinking that I'll stop this right after they get married because I think it will be a good stopping point you know?**

**And I also apologize if some characters are to OOC or OCC which I trying so say not too much like their character in the anime... and if I make any errors... I'm sorry...thank you... **

**The Card Captor original characters are not mine, it's...to the person who created it I think CLAMP? But, my characters are mine. This plot is mine. So no taking and coping it somewhere in the Internet and stuff... Sigh...sorry it's just been a long day..I'll update every weekend if I can...**

* * *

Li XiaoLang or Li Syaoran, was not in a good mood this morning. Apparently, news traveled faster in the castle than he thought. The very minute that he woke up, servants that were dashing around the room all stopped to say the dreaded words. "Congratulations on your engagement King Syaoran!" _She told me only yesterday, but everyone already knows...ugh..._

He groaned as he sat up, the light blinding his eyes for a moment. He got up and shooed his servants away, wanting to be alone for the morning. He dressed in a simple white shirt with a collar that covered half his neck, and white pants that flared and curved where it tighten around his ankles.

Then he put on a green robe decorated with silver outlines that had to be buttoned from neck to the waist where it flared out like a cape. He put on his sliver slippers as he stepped over to his stand where the crown slept on top of a velvet red cushion. Syaoran gingerly picked up his crown and placed it on his head, where it proudly showed off its shine.

Three knocks rapped on the door and the navy blue-haired man walked in without any permission. "Aren't you looking simple today. You sure you shouldn't wear anything more..._regal_ for the announcement today? Like a cape and more decorated robe or _something_?"

Syaoran sighed. "It's fine, I'm already stressed enough. Besides, I would think Okaa-sama would want to make it instead. She was always better at talking than me." Syaoran put on a cold, frigid face, as he prepared himself for the day. " Come on, time to go."

Eriol gave no response as he followed his king to the dining room for breakfast. However, Eriol did smile at him when a servant passed by and bowed, congratulating Syaoran on the engagement. He gave a short nod before continuing on, leaving Eriol behind to say the greetings.

When they reached the dining room, they both bowed to Yelan who was sitting in her seat, waiting for their arrival. When Syaoran sat at the head with his mother to the left and Eriol to his right, the food arrived.

" What is today's schedule Eriol?"

"Nothing new. First, there's the report on the infestations of a plant in the northern area, then there's the letter sent from the Hiro Kingdom about the problem with the trading routes, then there's the announcement about the enga-"

"Which I will make for you since I do not want you to be slipping out of the deal, XiaoLang," Yelan interrupted while glaring at him.

"Of course, Okaa-sama. As you wish," Syaoran replied while also glaring at his mother.

The room's temperature dropped as the glaring did not stop. Eriol gathered up his courage to break the silence to avoid turning into a popsicle, " And that's about it. There's not much more to do today since we overworked yesterday before your mother called for you."

Syaoran turned to him and gave him a curt nod. "Very well then, let's get this announcement over." He stood up and motioned Eriol to get up also. Eriol protested, but stopped with Syaoran scowled at him.

"Fine then, I'll leave my breakfast untouched along with yours for you. _My. Cute. Little. Descendent_." He smiled as Syaoran hissed and followed him out of the room.

" My, my, he has a lot of work to do. I do hope that the princess will melt his coldness..." Yelan muttered as she too got up to announce the engagement. They all walked to main hallway and continued on with only their shoes breaking the silence.

At last, they arrived to a room that led to a vast marble white balcony that jutted out a few hundred meters. They stepped onto it and almost immediately the cheers began. When Yelan raised her arm signaling for silence, they obeyed and the cheers slowly died away.

"My good people! Here we gather today to announce that my son has finally chosen a bride!" Her crimson and white sleeves fluttered, along with the stray raven strands of hair at her neck that fell from her bun. Her rich and vibrant voice mesmerized the captive audience.

"He is now engaged with the princess of the neighboring kingdom, Princess Sakura of the Kinomoto Kingdom!" The crowd roared and screamed. Once again, she said to raise her arm to continue on. "The marriage will happen in six months here, in the castle, but the wedding carriage will go throughout the city and all are welcomed to congratulate! Now, my son, the king will give a speech to commemorate this occasion!"

Syaoran who was shocked at how close the wedding date was, feigned composure and calmness as he stepped up to the front. "Hello! What my dear mother said rings true! I was officially engaged to her yesterday! Though first, I would like to sincerely apologize for this sudden announcement. It must have inconvenience you for sure."

Here, he bowed to show his sincerity. If even he was a cold person, he still holds respect for his people and did his best for the kingdom. Then, when he lifted his head, he continued.

"I believe what my Okaa-sama spoke about was everything about this matter. It is all for today! Thank you! " The crowd clapped and cheered as Syaoran waved and headed back inside with Yelan and Eriol following him.

"Wasn't that a nice speech hmm..." Eriol teased.

"Well, I shall see you two tomorrow. I will not join your lunch and dinner because I will eat separately today. I must go back to my room and start packing things for tomorrow's trip. Eriol shall tell you everything." She gracefully turned on her heels and headed to her room.

"Eriol... what did she mean?" Syaoran started for his room to finish work early today, Eriol following him while smirking.

"Well, it is because tomorrow, all three of us are to go to the Kinomoto Kingdom and meet you soon-to-be-wife!" Syaoran stopped in his tracks and turned around to growl at him when Eriol interrupted him.

"You of course, have the right to decline. You are the king after all, but are you not curious to see her?"

"No I am not, and I am most definitely declining this trip."

"Alright, your choice. I am going to see her and of course my dear, dear Tomoyo. Your mother was indeed curious of the girls though. We were thinking about staying there for a week or two."

Syaoran only grunted in response as he turned back around and opened the door to his room. The two of them completed their work rather quickly and Eriol cheerfully walked to his room to pack.

It was only lunch time and he was free for the day. It was rare for such a gold opportunity to come by, and he rather not miss it. He told a servant to tell the chef to pack his lunch and give it to Seiji, the stable boy.

He changed his clothes into something much more simpler. He put on a sleek sleeveless black top that was tight, but comfortable. He grabbed a beige colored pants that was looser than the white one. He grabbed his sword and buckle and tied it so that the sword was hanging on his back and he could easily access it if he need it to. Finally, he pulled out his favorite emerald-green cape and tied it tightly around his neck, covering the sword. **(AN - yes, this is very similar to his outfit from Tsubasa Chronicles for those who read/watched it.) **

He hurried out to the stables, grabbing his lunch and thanking the stable boy. He quickly saddled his favorite and majestic black horse Kai and put the lunch carefully in the saddle bag. Then, he quickly got on and pulled the hood over his head. That caused him to tie the cape again so that the hood wouldn't fall off when he makes the horse go in a gallop.

At last, he finished and rode off into the city then to the woods. The sounds all merged together and disappeared, leaving only the rush of the wind go past his ears and his heart beating wildly in the thrill of freedom.

He rode until he saw a familiar clearing where he used to escape a lot more often when he was still a prince. He let the horse wander around, knowing that he'll come back. After setting the sword down, he laid down staring at the sky.

_Only six more months... then ...marriage..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! RnR! Which I think means rate and review...? review and rate..?**


	4. A Plan

**A.N. - So first off sorry that it took me a while to update. Well not a long while, but still a while. I was writing this yesterday, when my computer crashed... I did save some but that's like I don't know 200 words. Not a lot, but I decided to rewrite it. I rewrote it, saved it, then went to bed. This morning, we lost wi-fi connection. yay... Apparently something was wrong like seriously wrong so it took five hours to get it back up. Then, I spent some time editing this and now done! Anything that I didn't explain in the story, I will do so in Chapter 5 cuz I'm just tired... **

**Now, am I going to continue this, I don't really know. Last friday, my teachers reminded us about some stuff on the tests and I realized that it's actually closer than I thought. In about three weeks, I'll be taking the state tests. Then, an other test that's like 20% of your grade a day after that, so no pressure they said... *cough, cough* Then finals, two weeks after that. In the meantime, I'll be having nationwide LA thingies, two science projects due, and two more math tests along with one more LA project even though we just finished one last week... Just really tired... **

**But! This is my small escape from reality for like about I don't know half a day on a weekend? I still have studying to do... But, I started writing Chapter five and I'm very sorry if Yelan is a bit or more like is OOC. Her character I'm not very used to so she's a bit... talkative?**

**Either way, CCS does not belong to me, only the plot and my made up characters are mine! No copying and pasting this somewhere and claiming this is yours!**

**All right, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sakura... Oh Sakura...," Tomoyo muttered sadly the next morning after Sakura was told of the engagement. Her eyes were full of sorrow as she gazed at her friend.

Sakura's usual sparking emerald eyes with dull and slightly red as she cried a little this morning. Her auburn hair were in tangles and her skin was too pale. When she noticed her friend, she tried to smile as she said, "C'mon Tomoyo. I'm fine, let's go to Kero now and ask him."

She tried to stand up and walk, but stumbled. Tomoyo rushed to her and caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Sakura, first let's get you cleaned up. I'll help you to the bathtub, but you wash yourself and don't you dare cry! I'll go get your dress and lock the door. No one should see you like this..."

Tomoyo dragged Sakura to the door and help her undress and get into the bathtub. Then, she ran over to the main door and locked it.**( AN - the door which opens to her rooms as in office, closet, bathroom, and bedroom. Yes these all have doors, but the main door is the "main door" It's a little confusing, but I don't know how else to describe it.) **

Tomoyo went into Sakura's closet where she chose a simple light green dress with short translucent white sleeves that flutter when you move them. It had stitches in the shape of white blossoms in the bottom right corner. Other than that, it had gold and silver simple swirls around the dress. It was one of the favorites Tomoyo made herself.

When Sakura finished, Tomoyo helped her out of the tub and gave her a towel to wrap her around with as she dried her hair. Then, she gave the dress to her and help her put it on and tie the white ribbon on her back. Lastly, she tied a white ribbon in her hair and stepped back.

"There that looks much better. Do you feel better now?"

"Yup thanks Tomoyo! Now let's go wake up Kero!"

Sakura skipped over to her office, feeling much, much better and pushed a tall, but light cabinet to the side. There, lied a small door about 4 feet high and 3 feet wide. She opened it and squeezed through and Tomoyo followed after her.

There, it led to a small room that was moderately room was only seven feet tall and eight feet wide. There was a window but it was tiny and a bit smaller than the size of the door and only showed leaves as the trees covered it.

It was supposed to be a secret room with a staircase that led outside for an emergency escape, but now it was just a room for Kero who is temporarily, is a small stuffed yellow toy with beady black eyes, small white wings and a tail with a white puff at the end. Despite of his look, he is one of the legendary guardian of Clow cards or now Sakura cards after she transformed them into hers. He had to live in there to make sure no one else saw him and only him and Tomoyo knew of Sakura's inherited magical powers she awoken the Clow Book when she was fourteen, and of the Clow/Sakura Cards...

"Kero? Are you awake," asked Sakura. A muffled voice coming from the back of the room replied,

"...let...me..eat...a...bit...more...cake..."

"KERO, WAKE UP!"

"AHHH!"

A quiet thud was heard as he fell off his narrow bed. "Oww...Do you need something Sakura? You usually come later." Tears slowly welled up in Sakura's eyes again and she slowly knelt in front of Kero. _I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. I'm sick of crying.._

Tomoyo crept towards Kero. "Something happened Kero-chan," informed the violet-eyed girl.

"HUH?! What happened Sakura? Did someone hit you? Should I go beat him up for you?!"

Sakura giggled with wet eyes as she responded.

"No that's not it Keo. Plus, I have onii-san who could do that instead. You see Kero, I got...engaged... to the king of the Li Kingdom."

"But, whose that?"

"I don't know Kero. I got engaged to him yesterday."

"WHAT?! BUT WHY?!"

" I.. don't know...Otou-san said it was to make me happy..."

Kero knew that her father isn't a rash person, but marriage...? But, even though he never met him, Kero trusted that man.

"I see... then I have an idea! Since we really can't do anything to stop this, we'll prepare you instead!"

Sakura's eyes slowly dried as she looked at him confused. _Prepare? For what?_

"Since this brat could be mean, he still can't know my existence if he doesn't have a lot of magical power. So, you can beat him up instead if he ever touches you!"

Kero looked proud of his new idea and puffed out his stuffed chest.

" So, you'll teach her how to fight Kero-chan," Tomoyo questioned.

"Yup! Well, more like the Fight card could and when she gets better, she can fight the Fight card and the Mirror card! And we can make this a secret, so that he wouldn't know and that your father and brother won't make you quit! You are a natural a magic, so you should be awesome at fighting!"

"Oh, I get it! You're brilliant as always Kero-chan!" Sakura picked Kero up and hugged him tightly, but had to let go when he struggled to get out.

"And I can make comfortable clothes for you so you can fight in them! Oh, this is going to be fun!" Tomoyo clapped as she jumped up and down like a child.

"To-Tomoyo-chan..." _I guess this won't be as bad as I thought..._

"But, where would we fight? Not in my room, it'll create too much noise and not here, it's too small."

"We can go into a clearing in the woods and use the Create card to make things we need like cushions and bandages. Then, when we finish, we'll use the Erase card to erase any signs!"

"OH KERO-CHAN!"

The two girls squealed in joy and cause the said toy to cover up his ears.

"We'll start tonight and do it every other night if we can. Now, go eat while I sleep a bit more!" The two girls nodded and ran out and shut the door behind them. They replaced the cabinet and raced each other down to the dining room to eat. They passed surprise servants that thought Sakura would be crying the day away when they heard the news.

"Good morning," the two girls sang as they dashed to their seats.

"I won!" cried the two of them. They acted as if it was a typical morning and this greatly surprise King Fujioka.

"Sakura...? Are you feeling better now?"

"Hmm..? Oh yes Otou-san. I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday."

Even as though she said this, her sparkling eyes turned a little dull, but she kept calm.

"Oh no, it's fine."

"By the way, it seems that Prince Kuri from the Sawa Kingdom requested marriage from you again. At least we can finally reject him this time," Fujioka joked half-heartedly.

He knew about the dreadful relationship between the man and Sakura.

Sakura looked down and cringed, her hands trembling._ Oh no.. not him again... Not that this happened...he'll be worse..._

Prince Kuri Sawa of the Sawa Kingdom was a selfish, vain idiot who got whatever he wanted in some way. For example, when his brother fell in love and got engaged to his love, Kuri didn't like her. Before the day of wedding, the girl ran away terrified and left her lover heartbroken.

He had long black hair and calulating brown eyes that sends shivers every time you look into them. It was not because he was bad-looking that caused her to not like him. He had fair skin and a lean body, but his personality was what Sakura didn't like. Every time the Kinomotos have a ball, it is essential to invite all the royals of the neighboring countries like the Li and Hiro Kingdoms.

This means that every ball, Kuri tries to foolishly flirt and seduce Sakura and it fails every time. He claimed to have fallen in love with her at first sight and sends marriage proposals everyday. And every day, she has to write an apology letter to him, politely declining him. _But, at least he'll have to stop sending those awful letters._

Changing the subject, he mentioned, " Touya sent me a letter this morning threatening your fiancé that he was going to beat him up when he came back. It seems news leaked out quite fast here and in the Li Kingdom."

_Fiancé...? who...oh..._ Barely managing a smile, she replied," When is onii-san coming back?" "

He told today that he will arrive in two months. It seems he still have some issues to solve with the Sakishito Kingdom. Something with four princess all requesting him for marriage."

He winked as Sakura and Tomoyo giggled. "Now let's eat!" he cried when the food was served.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! RnR! And please correct me if I made a mistake somewhere!_**

Also, if you are a little confused, I'll mention this in the other chapters but..

**Bold = AN**

_italics = thoughts and emphasis_

If i get complaints on that it's still a little confusing I'll do underlines and italics for emhpasis. As for thoughts, I'll try to be as clear as I can to show you whose thought it is. I think in this chp. it's all Sakura's.

By the way, this chapter is 2000 words now!


	5. A meeting with a Queen

**AN - So, in here Yelan is a little OOC. I never really read much fic on her cuz most of the fanfics I read were SxS or sometimes a little ExT. That's all I need to say for now. Oh and the next "chp" is just a little extra description and explanations that I'm not going to explain in here, but going to add those things.**

**CCS does not belong to me, but any characters I made are mine. PLEASE DO NOT COPY AND PASTE THIS STORY SOMEWHERE ELSE OR REWRITE THIS AND POST IT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oww... I still feel sore..."

"You'll get used to it eventually Sakura," beamed Tomoyo. "I'm just so glad that I got to draw you wearing that cute outfit I made! YOU. ARE. ADORABLE!" Tomoyo nearly fainted from sheer happiness of seeing her friend wear that outfit.

Sakura just simply stared, while sweating just a little. _I should be used to it by now, but still..._

"But you were pretty good last night Sakura! It was you first lesson, yet you managed to block the card at least five times," exclaimed Kero who was able to freely fly since they were in a small clearing surrounded by trees with no one nearby.

Sakura argued, "Yes, but I never landed one hit and now I have bruises everywhere...oww..."

"Sakura..."

"I know Kero, I know..."

"Hello my good ladies," a playful male's voice greeted. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero froze as they slowly looked up to see the voice's master. They saw a young man around the age of his early twenties smiling at them. He had navy-blue hair, with sapphire-colored eyes and a pair of glasses sitting on his nose. He didn't look strong, but he didn't look weak either.

"E-E-Eriol!" His smile widened as the nineteen-year-old launched herself onto him, almost knocking themselves over. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her into a hug.

Her arms warped tightly around his neck as he muttered, "Still beautiful as ever, my dear Tomoyo." Tomoyo stepped back to look at him.

"Why didn't you visit me the last three years?! I only knew you were alive and still loved me by those letters you sent me once a month. Once a month. You used to send me letters every week! Why Eriol, why?!"

By this point, the raven-haired girl was crying on his chest and Eriol hugged her even tighter.

"I'm so sorry... You know that I am the king's closest friend and secretary. When he got crowned, I was so busy supporting him that I couldn't visit you. Things just kept on popping up and...I'm sorry Tomoyo..."

Sakura and Kero just simply gaped at the two lovers, feeling awkward and intrusive. When they attempted to leave, Eriol stopped them by saying, "Hang on you two. I need to talk to you both. And hello again Keroberos."

It was then when Sakura noticed the huge aura that this man had. It was about the same size as hers or maybe even bigger! She brought her hand up to her chest, right next to where her staff on the necklace was.

_Who is this person...Why does he have so much power... _

When Tomoyo calmed down and they all sat down, Eriol began to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Hiiragizawa Eriol, the cousin, friend and secretary of King Syaoran of the Li Kingdom. I met this angel when she was fourteen and when I was seventeen at a ball hosted by your kingdom, Princess Sakura. We met, ate, and danced together and we fell in love..." Eriol and Tomoyo gave each other loving looks, and Sakura looked away blushing. "We have been together for five years now and I would visit her when I could in secret. We didn't want news to be spreading about the daughter of a well-known duchess being together with the close friend of king of another kingdom."

"Ever since he stopped visiting me three years ago, I became worried. but I always knew you would come back.."

"Tomoyo.."

"AHEM!"

The couple jolted as they realized how close they were and that they had an audience.

"Oh...sorry, pardon us..." Changing the subject, he said, " Hello there Keroberos. How are you?"

"As I thought, you're Clow Reed aren't you?"

"I'm the reincarnation of him, but otherwise yes," Eriol admitted.

Sakura and Kero looked shocked, but Tomoyo was just sitting there amused. When she noticed she asked, "Tomoyo, did you know about that part? About him being Clow I mean?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, I only knew that was also a great magician, but never that he was Clow!"

Sakura looked at Eriol and finally managed to say, " You're the reincarnation of the creator of the Clow cards...?"

" Yes, dear princess. And I was right. You are indeed a beauty. I remember I saw a glimpse of you at a ball I attended and Tomoyo would speak of you in her letters. Don't worry about your secret either. I won't tell anyone but the Li family would automatically realize that you own the Clow cards, or I'm now guessing the Sakura Cards correct?"

"Yes and I changed them three years ago;they are so kind to me," Sakura gently smiled at him, but Eriol smiled back with a little guilt.

_She's so innocent and kind..._ Eriol thought. _If she's not strong enough, Syaoran could destroy her indirectly with his coldness. ...But, if she is strong enough then she could melt that coldness façade away... Ever since he was little, the elders just had to discipline him into a cold and calm leader...never truly showing himself. ..These days aren't too bad and I finally got him to relax around me but to his mother and everyone else..._

"...ol...riol...ERIOL!"

" Huh? Oh, sorry Tomoyo...I was thinking about..." As Eriol glanced at her, Tomoyo knew what he was thinking.

"Umm... Can you please tell me what he is like? My...fiancé I mean..." The pale girl was blushing and turning a little solemn as she stuttered, "Well, I mean..I don't know anything about him..."

Eriol smiled in relief as he realized that she had a little curiosity in his cute descendent.

"Well... You'll find out what he looks like at the wedding, which by the way is in six months. "

Sakura looked down. _Six months until I get married huh..._

" He might seem cold and stiff at first, but he is a respectable and kind king. But, that's all I'll say for now. And if you didn't know, his name is Li XiaoLang or Li Syaoran if you prefer." Eriol mischievously smiled as he looked at Sakura's face.

"Now, I believe we should make our way back to the castle. Former Queen Yelan is there talking to King Fujioka about the wedding plans. They stood up and walked down a path , with Kero hidden under Sakura's hair, making a light and fun conversation as Sakura got to know Eriol better and vice versa.

* * *

"What do you mean 'Let them have a blue-themed wedding'?! It should obviously be a yellow-and-white-themed wedding! Are you out of your mind Fujioka?!"

"Calm down Yelan. I'm sorry for saying that, so please calm down... You're ruining the living room..."

"Who cares about this room?! I can tell it was decorated for your tastes not Nadeshiko's. Her taste is soo much more... delicate and playful...hmm... Yours just have no refinement." Yelan kept on taking things down and writing notes on the wedding and the living room at the same time, being the clever woman as she is.

"Now that just stings Yelan..."

Sakura, and Tomoyo stood stunned by the scene while Eriol was doing his best to hold in his laughter.

"Well, at least I'm here to make sure that this wedding wouldn't be a total failure. Sonomi will be there to help me also. I was very well surprised when she became the Duchess Daidouji."

"Is that truly you my...Queen Yelan," Eriol attempted to say with a straight face.

"Oh, they're here Fujioka and yes Eriol, it is me. It's been so long since I met someone who I was friends with when I was young. But, don't ever expect me to be like this again." Yelan stopped in front of them and put her things on a nearby table as Fujioka walked up to them from his seat.

"Hello there. I presume that you must be Eriol-kun?"

"Yes sir."

"Take care of Tomoyo-chan for me alright?"

"Yes sir, I would never let anyone hurt her."

"Good. Now Yelan, this is Tomoyo Daidouji, daughter of Duchess Sonomi Daidouji of the Kinomoto Kingdom." He gestured as Tomoyo took a step towards Yelan and curtsied. Yelan inspected her closely, examining her raven black hair, her kind amethyst-colored eyes, and the respect she gave to her when she curtsied.

"Hmm... I like you. Please do take care of Eriol-kun for me will you?"

"Of course, your highness."

"Now this is my daughter Sakura."

Sakura was worried as she tried to take a graceful step forward like Tomoyo. _This is his mother...The man's/king's I will be married to... mother..._

"He-Hello.." She gave a deep curtsy and tried to calm her nerves.

Yelan examined her. _Long and wavy auburn hair... skin that's pale and fair...deep sparkling emerald eyes...cute and kind from what I heard...She'll do fine with my son..._

Yelan gave a small smile as she watched Sakura come up. "Please take good care of my son Sakura-san."

"Oh no, please call me Sakura, your highness!" Sakura stammered, feeling quite anxious.

"It is of the highest honor to marry your son, the king of the Li Kingdom which has supported the Kinomoto Kingdom for many years. I am truly privileged to be his bride."

Yelan smiled serenely as she said," What are your favorite colors dear?"

"Huh? Oh well...I love pink and white.."

"Fujioka, let's not have any of those themes we talked about. Let's have a white-and-green theme for the wedding. Those two colors go rather well together, don't you agree Tomoyo-san?"

" Oh yes they do your highness. They go rather wonderfully on the dresses I make for Sakura."

"It's decided then. And now, let's go eat lunch. Follow me."

Lunch was fairly enjoyable. There were jokes thrown around here and there. There was laughter and sarcasm. Sakura and Tomoyo got to know Yelan better as they talked about feminine things and the wedding, while Fujioka and Eriol exchanged small smiles and glances at the three women.

A week passed by, full of happiness and fun. The three women looked through many wedding dress designs made by Tomoyo herself. Then Yelan and Tomoyo secretly added details, insisting that Sakura should go play with Kero. Yelan found out about her enormous magical powers the first time they met and of Kero's existence.

Tomoyo and Yelan figured out the color schemes, Sakura's measurements, and everything about the wedding. What flowers to use... Who to invite... How food much to be made and delivered... It was enjoyable and they all laughed and just had a good time. F

ujioka and Eriol had lively debates on books, played chess, and many things. They eavesdropped on the women, when they heard their laughter reaching their ears at the end of the hallway. They would silently step over, but be automatically discovered as Yelan had an enormous magical power and experience to sense them up to three miles away.

However, it was soon time for Yelan and Eriol to head by to the Li Kingdom and sort of more things with Syaoran.

"Oh you two...I had a magnificent time here, spending time talking and getting to know you better. Tomoyo-chan, make sure to keep Eriol in line since he is...cunning. And Sakura-chan, you'll do fine with my son...just make sure to keep up your spirits and stay strong as usual. Now, goodbye you two. Goodbye, King Fujioka."

Yelan gracefully walked to the carriage, where the door was held out already for her. Eriol hugged Tomoyo one more time, muttering something in her ear so quietly, that Sakura couldn't hear. Tomoyo giggled as she said something back, then playfully pushed Eriol to the carriage. Eriol got on and the door closed. Yelan and Eriol waved bye as the castle went out of sight.

"She is truly a wonderful person, isn't she Auntie?"

"She is, Eriol-kun... I hope Syaoran won't shatter her."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! RnR!_**

**_I'll add chp. 6 ASAP! THANKS!_**


	6. A little description and explantaions

_**So ages of characters so far...**_

**Kinomoto Sakura - 18 **

She found Kero and Cards as age 14, the same character in the anime, but a bit more graceful since she is older, her mother died when she was eight. She is the princess of her kingdom if you didn't catch that earlier. She has long slightly wavy auburn hair that reaches her waist. She has bangs that are either parted to each side, just stay straight, or swept to the right. She usually ties a bit of her hair up on the side of her right shoulder for fun. She has emerald-green eyes and everything about her is the same in the anime. Only Tomoyo, Kero, and now Yelan and Eriol know of her magical ability. If you want to know what her hair looks like, type in lively waved hair maplestory on google and you'll get it.

**Daidouji Tomoyo - 19 **

She met Eriol when she was 14 so been together for 5 yrs., a year older than Sakura, same character in the anime, still makes clothes and designs them too, her mother is the owner of a very famous fashion store and she wishes to be like her mother, her father died around the same time Sakura's mother died. She looks the same in the anime.

**Li Syaoran - 21 **

He crowned at age 17 if I remember correctly, 3 yrs older than Sakura, he started training when he was three years old ordered by the Elders, knows how to fight and can use magic using the yellow slips of paper. His character is a bit cold like when he first met Sakura. He looks the same, just older.

**Hiiragizawa Eriol - 22 **

He met Tomoyo when he was 17, 1 year older than Syaoran and 3 years older than Tomoyo and been together for 5 years, reincarnation of Clow Reed, same character in the anime as you can tell and can definitely use magic. He looks the same with the hair color, and the bangs. He still have those glasses and everything. I'm thinking of maybe not adding Suppi and Nakuru, but you might see them in the future.

* * *

So, I described Kero and all that, but this fanfic is more for people who watched the anime. I dunno about the manga cuz I never read it though I probably should.

For explanations, Eriol is the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Clow Reed was this powerful and wise magician long, long, long time ago. He made these cards called Clow Cards. They were of course magical, and each card had a purpose.

For example, the Fly Card, can make you able to fly. I was describing in chapter four I believe about the Mirror Card and the Fight Card. So, what I meant was that first she would start fighting the Fight Card with Kero advising her along with the Card. Then when she gets better at fighting Fight, she would summon the Mirror Card to mirror Fight so that Sakura would be fighting two Fight Cards. Increasing the level yeah?

Then the Create Card allows you to create anything of your imagination as long as it isn't too crazy like creating a dead zombie or something like that. Then, of course the Erase Card allows you to erase anyting.. I mean...hello? The name sorta tells you that..?

But yeah. So back to increasing the level, I was think that she could use the Create Card to create more opponents around the level as the Fight Card. At the same time, she could be increasing her magic by using Cards at the same time. But, it's also a little tricky and very tiring for her since summoning and using Cards, while fighting them takes a LOT of , she's a pretty good magic user.

About the card capturing, that never happened in this fic. She just found a book in a secret library and opened the book, then boom! Kero pops out, explains everything and Sakura being the dense person she is sorta got it. Then, she got used to it, got to learn about her staff(which by the way is the staff that Kero and Yue got together, the very big staff cuz I liked that staff) and how to use the Cards.

Tomoyo found out since she is the very observant girl she is.

* * *

**Kero** - I explained it already

**Yue** - the other guardian of the Clow/Sakura Cards. He is the Moon Guardian and controls half of the Cards which are in his domain while Keroberos controls the ones in the Sun domain. He is under the disguise of Yukito who somewhat knows about the Cards, but never actually seen them. This is so because Yue takes over his body and Yukito isn't really around for it. If your still confused, please look it up and you'"ll understand because it's been a while since I watched this anime like two years and that was a rewatch cuz I got really bored.

Final staff - If your curious about how it looks like, go to google and type in CCS final staff and go to the images. It's the very first picture that I'm basing it on.


	7. Three Months

_**A.N. **_

_Underling and italics - song lyrics_

_italics - thoughts_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**3 more months until the wedding...**_

"XiaoLang, how many months have passed since we announced the wedding?"

"Three months Okaa sama."

"How many more months until the wedding?"

" Three more months Okaa sama."

"Have you ever met your fiancé since then?"

"No Okaa sama."

"Then we have a problem do we not?"

"Do we Okaa sama?"

Yelan sighed, while sadly glancing at her son. She wished that the elders didn't start training the boy at age three. The age where he should have been curious and innocent. Not trying to wield a sword and learn magic at the same time...

"I met her XiaoLang. She takes after her mother who I am friends with even after her death. You won't find anyone as wonderful as her. She is a kind, clever, and beautiful princess. "

Syaoran scoffed inwardly as he thought, _Yeah right... That stupid princess probably pretended to be the ideal woman... But I must applaud since she even managed to fool my Okaa-sama... But, she won't be able to fool me._

"I'll see her at the wedding for myself, now may I go?" Syaoran coldly stated, while staring at Yelan. She sighed and held up her hand.

"You must protect her XiaoLang. Life is like a candle. It holds warmth and tranquility. But, all life has a beginning and an ending. Yes, her flame glows brightly, and it outshines those around her. She will inspire people with her kindness, wisdom, and strength. However, I do not know when that light will blow out and it could be at anytime. You must protect her XiaoLang. She is the type of person who comes every hundreds of years or so. Be careful and do not shatter her. Promise me that you will protect her."

"I'll do what I can."

Both knew that he didn't exactly promise her, but Yelan knew that was enough from her son.

"Your sisters are visiting tomorrow and staying until your wedding. I hope you'll greet them and their husbands XiaoLang."

Syaoran groaned inwardly as he thought about his sisters. _Fuutie, Xiefa, Fanren, Feimei are all coming?! Great...just great.._ He kept a straight face as he stared at his mother.

"They are all coming tomorrow with all of their husbands? I presume they will be sleeping in their old rooms then?"

"Yes, XiaoLang."

"Did they come of their own accord?"

"No, I invited them. Is it so wrong of me to invite your sisters over to congratulate their only brother who is getting married?"

He gritted his teeth as he tried to calm his himself down._ I knew it! She planned all of this!_

Yelan tilted her head, knowing that she was agitating her son and hid a smile.

"Is something wrong XiaoLang? Should I send them back? I heard that they are almost here though, so it would awfully rude to send them away though."

"No, it's fine Okaa-sama. I shall greet them tomorrow. May I go now?"

She waved her pale hand, signaling that he may go. The tall man with chocolate-colored hair stepped out of the room and headed for the gardens. He burned with anger and frustration at his mother.

First, she sets up this engagement and now she's teasing me by sending them down?! He started to walk faster, then faster, then started to sprint as he saw no one in the hallway. He reached the fountain in the gardens. The fountain was crystal and glowed in the evening light. The water sprouted up then came down where it tinkled as it went down the four layers.

The garden itself held many flowers. It held pure white carnations, gold-yellow chrysanthemums, light pink dahlias, baby blue hydrangea, lavender hyacinths, ivory-orange lilies, red and pink roses, and his favorites.

Lush pale white petals all grouped together, its emerald-green stem with its glossy green leaves, and its sweet scent. Everything about peonies he loved because to him, it represented hope. He remembered when he was little, this flower always saved him...

_"Young Master! Please where are you?!" _

_"Young Master!"_

_"XiaoLang!"_

_"Little brother, come out!"_

_A little boy was hiding in the garden, behind a tall shrub, glancing everywhere before moving. He didn't know where he was going. All that mattered, was somewhere other than the castle. He dashed around blindly, getting farther away from the voices. At last, he stopped, gasping for breath. When he finally recovered, he looked around only to see hundreds of flowers blooming on the ground, bushes, or trees around a clear fountain. He walked in circles, until he found a bush of beautiful white flowers near a cherry blossom tree._

_He picked one gently, not to crush the flower and leaned against the tree. He relaxed, and made this his official hiding spot. _

Ever since then, as he got older, he would visit every now and then. But ever since he became king, he didn't come here as often, worried that his place would be known and that he simply didn't have the time. However, since the engagement was announced, Eriol would get half of Syaoran's work so that Syaoran would have time for anything for the wedding. He would get fittings every week since his suit wasn't "perfect." But, it was also that he would get more time to enjoy and relax, before saying goodbye to the single life.

He sighed, and knelt against the same tree as back then, and looked up at the sky.

* * *

_**meanwhile..**_

"Otou san... I'm not leaving here just to go meet him... I'm going to stand out and it's too embarrassing... He's probably too busy to just see a princess for formalities."

"Sakura..."

"Besides, he didn't come when he could have with Yelan-san and Eriol-kun... Which means he was probably busy... "

Fujioka stared at his daughter. Lately, she has worn a shawl lately when she used to complain that it always got in her way. Also, she had dark circles under her eyes, her skin a little paler than normal, and her action lacked a little life. He sighed.

"Fine. I won't force you to meet him, but always remember that since you are going to marry him, that you should know more about him."

"Yes, Otou-san."

"It seems that your brother Touya has complained to me lately about the engagement. Go cheer him up later for me will you?"

Sakura laughed a bit and replied. " Of course, Otou-san."

"You can go now if you want. "

"I'll be in the library if you need me."

She stepped out of the room, heading towards the library. Lately, trainings been hard. In the mornings and afternoons, when she's not swamped with things ob the wedding, she would go do magic lessons as usual with Kero. Back then when she wasn't engaged, she would do it all the time for pleasure and for knowledge. Kero would teach her more about the cards, then teach her another kind of magic. Elemental magic. They are of course powerful, but also dangerous if you don't heed the warnings.

Kero has taught her on the Cards ever since she got them, but she learned Elemental magic three years ago for safety. In case her cards were taken or she couldn't show her cards, she could use it for defense instead.

As for nighttime, she insisted on fighting every night than every other night. She has gotten way better and added Mirror to copy Fight a month ago. Kero and Tomoyo has complimented her, but she still aches all over. She had to start wearing shawls to cover her bruises, now that it started to show when she moved.

Plus, not to mention losing sleep when you fight at night. Every Sunday, Kero begs her to at least give the fighting a rest for a day, but she refused. Still, Kero doesn't do the magic lessons on Sundays, which Sakura is grateful for.

She finally reached the library, where all the books kept her company when she was little. She pushed the heavy oak doors apart with her arms, and the light of the evening sun blinded her eyes.

When she opened them again, she saw the huge familiar window. It showed the sun, dying everything in crimson and autumn orange before it died away. Sakura quietly stepped over to the window peeking around shelves if anyone was there. Good. No one.

She pulled over a plush light yellow chair over to the window and sat down. As she stared at the tangerine colored clouds, and the light yellow sky. She closed her eyes, remembering a time when she was here...

_A small five-year-old girl was in a little nook surrounded by books. She was sorting them out, one by one when something caught her eye. She grabbed the book, her sparkling emerald eyes roaming the cover. Then, she hugged the book and giggled. _

_"My, so this is where you were hiding." She turned around and faced a tall, graceful woman with her long wavy raven hair behind her. _

_"Okaa-san!" The woman laughed as she picked up the girl and hugged her, then she saw the book. _

_"Sakura-chan, what are you holding?" The girl Sakura giggled and proudly showed off her book. _

_"It's about a princess who met a prince at a ball and lived happily ever after!" _

_"Can I see it please?" _

_"Uh huh!" _

_The tiny Sakura gave the woman the book, as the tall woman set her down. The woman's soft grey eyes quickly read the book, curious of the story. Sighing, the woman closed the book and knelt in front of the girl._

_"Sakura-chan, do you like this story?"_

_"Uh huh!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because!"_

_"Because..?" _

_"Because the prince and the princess fell in love and married happily ever after!" The woman laughed at the girl's cute response. _

_"Do you want to be like them?" _

_"Yup! I want to marry a handsome prince, fall in love, then marry happily ever after!"_

_"Then promise me this, promise me that you will marry the one you truly love, no matter what he looks like or what is does for a living ok?" _

_"Ok!" The girl quickly nodded without understanding what the woman said. She only wanted to not disappoint her mother. _

_"Good girl." The woman softly patted the girl's hair and they both smiled at each other._

_" Nadeshiko! Where are you?" A tall man with brown hair and glasses opened the library door and smiled at the scene. His wife and daughter smiling and talking to each other. _

_"Here you are Nadeshiko! I was looking for you." He walked to the two females and picked up Sakura with one arm and wrapped the other around the woman. _

_"Otou-san! Did you find Okaa-san?!" A teen walked in, around the age of fourteen. He had dark brown hair swept to the side, with piercing brown eyes. He stopped, when he saw the rest of the family. _

_"Oh, you found her." Nadeshiko laughed as she wrapped her right arm around Fujioka and opened the other for the boy. "Come here Touya." _

_The boy obeyed and the family laughed and talked the night away..._

She opened her eyes, feeling downcast. Her mother fell sick two years later, and died a year later, when she was eight and her brother when he was seventeen.

_"Sakura-chan...I'm going somewhere soon..." _

_"When are you coming back?" _

_"Touya will tell you later... if you ever miss me or if you ever need me, look up at the moon. I'll protect you." _

_"But, how?" _

_"You'll see..."_

Touya cheered her up by teasing her and telling her that their mother went to heaven. Still, she mourned for her mother, but never cried. Her brother told her not to cry when there was people around. But, people were always around her, saying their grievances. It took all of her willpower when she was _eight_, not to break down.

She cleared her voice, then began to sing.

_Short steps, deep breath _

_Everything is alright _

_Chin up, I can't _

_Step into the spotlight _

_She said, "I'm sad," _

_Somehow without any words_

_I just stood there _

_Searching for an answer _

_When this world is no more _

_The moon is all we'll see _

_I'll ask you to fly away with me _

_Until the stars all fall down _

_They empty from the sky _

_But I don't mind _

_If you're with me, then everything's alright _

_Why do my words _

_Always lose their meaning? _

_What I feel, what I say _

_There's such a rift between them _

_He said, "I can't _

_Really seem to read you." _

_I just stood there _

_Never know what I should do _

_When this world is no more _

_The moon is all we'll see _

_I'll ask you to fly away with me _

_Until the stars all fall down _

_They empty from the sky _

_But I don't mind _

_If you're with me, then everything's alright _

_If you're with me, then everything's alright _

By this time, she was crying and holding her arms with her head bent down and her legs tucked in. The sun already went down, showing the stars and the moon.

Later, when Tomoyo went looking for Sakura, she found her on the ground, with her back leaning of the window that showed the stars and the full moon, illuminating her in a soft, protective glow.

* * *

**Song - Everything's Alright by Laura Shigihara**

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	8. Day Before the Wedding

_**Day Before the Wedding...**_

Syaoran was NOT in a good mood. He stormed all the way to his room, where he slumped into his chair. Eriol followed him and closed the door behind him. Eriol was trying his best to hold in his laughter.

"That was amusing, you must admit at least that Syaoran."

Syaoran only groaned and put his palm onto to his forehead to massage the pain.

"Yeah right...Fuutie, Xiefa, Fanren, Feimei just did not try to convince me to have a..."makeover" with...them... I just imagined the thing right Eriol?"

"Sorry, but it did."

The amber-eyed man groaned.

" Xiefa wasn't too bad. She sort of gave up near the end, but the rest... I feel really bad for their husbands...I don't even know why they married those women."

"Hey, now that's not very nice though I do agree with you about them marrying them."

In the last two years, his sisters all married. The eldest Li Fuutie married Tohru Kazuaki in the summer while the second oldest Li Xiefa married Arita Satoshi in winter. Then the next year, the twins Li Fanren and Li Feimei married to Hirako Kasuki and Kirano Kiyo in the fall. It was quiet after they left, but now was a different story. In the last thirty minutes, their husbands had to restrain them in order for them to not hunt Syaoran down.

"Now, it's time for the last fitting. The tailor should be here around...now." Right after he said it, a maid knocked on the door and announced the tailor's arrival.

Syaoran groaned. "I thought last week was the last one..."

"Nope, Auntie wanted another one just in case."_ That woman... does she plan to kill me before the wedding..?_

"C'mon, my cute little descendent. Straighten up, the tailor should be here in about a minute." Syaoran obeyed reluctantly, the only reason to fix himself was for no rumors to start floating around.

"Sir and Madam Hironaka is here for the measurements." _I can't wait for this whole thing to be over..._

The Hironakas came in, carrying a huge bag and a stack of papers. "Hello my king!" The couple bowed deeply after setting down their luggage.

"Hello. So, did you fix it?" Syaoran prodded.

"Well, you see something went wrong. But, the famous Tomoyo Daidouji sent us designs if something went wrong on your suits so that they will match at the wedding."

"That's my darling right there!"

"Shut up Eriol. Please bring the suit over here."

Syaoran and Eriol changed into their suits, and were very impressed.

Syaoran's suit was an emerald trousers that fit him perfectly. The top was a light green undershirt, and the long-sleeved overshirt was a luminescent white with several silver thin chains dangling from one side and connecting to the other. On his shoulders were silver epaulettes, with wolves engraved on them. They held up his cape which was a very magnificent emerald cloth with silver borders on the end. It had an imprint of a silver wolf's head, in a howling position, with its nose pointed up.

While he was looking over at his, Eriol was checking his out too in a separate mirror. His was similar to Syaoran's, but in a light color and not as decorated. His was a light mint trousers. His top was a light mint undershirt, with a glowing white long-sleeved overshirt. Instead of the chains, at the neck, the fabic wrapped around his neck smugly, and there were light mint and silvery swirls for decoration.

"Thank you for your work. I love it. And you made this all in one day?"

"No Sir Eriol, we made this in case. If we did not use it, we would have sent it Lady Daidouji as she requested."

"I see, thank you. My king?"

"Yes, thank you for your work. May you please take the rest of the suits to the other men down the hall? Eriol will lead you."

"Yes please follow me."

* * *

_**At the Kinomoto Castle...**_

"Ouch,ouch,ouch,ouch! I think it's tight enough Tomoyo!" Sakura tight grabbed onto a pole, gasping for breath as Tomoyo tightened the corset as tight as humanly possible.

"Glad I don't have to wear that blasted thing."

"Kero-chan! Not helping!"

"Just wait a little more, Sakura! I'm only tightening the chest and waist!"

After a moment of silence, Sakura whispered, "Are you done...?"

"Yup! It's my greatest masterpiece!"

There was an emerald-green bodice with scattered sparkles that hugged her chest and waist, and a full very light mint-colored skirt with the texture of silk and an emerald shimmery veil on top, still making the mint skirt show.. Where the shirt met the bodice, there were more of those shimmery emerald-green fabrics, just bunched up at the corner of the right side, where it then came down and spread out. Where the fabrics bunched together, there were three light mint-colored flowers stitched on there, with additional leaves. The top had only strap that was a simple fabric connecting her backside, but was covered up with more flowers, the same as the three stitched at the spot.

She wore heels that were tinted mint-colored glass shoes, but it surprisingly held her weight and didn't pinch at all, unlike what she imagined. Her long auburn hair, was curled a little. Tomoyo has gotten strands from each side of her hard and braided and when it met in the middle, she ties it and hid it under more hair. Then her hair came a little together and more organized, even if her hair was up to her waist. Tomoyo got Sakura's silver crown from her box, and put it gently on a nook at the top of her head. Now, she truly looked like a bride.

Tomoyo said, "I'm going to do that hairstyle tomorrow, do you like it?"

"Wow," Sakura breathed. "You outdone yourself this time Tomoyo. It looks beautiful."

"Wow, that looks nice on you Sakura. Nice going Tomoyo!"

"Thanks Sakura and thanks Kero-chan."

The door busted open as three voices screamed, "SAKURA!" Kero dived under the bed as three women came in and hugged Sakura.

"Rika! Chiharu! Naoko! You guys finally came! I couldn't wait since I got your letters a month ago!"

"Let us get a good look at you!" a brown-haired girl, with long wavy hair going down her back or Chiharu, exclaimed as the three backed off.

"You look amazing as always!" another girl, with short light brown hair and round glasses known as Naoko, declared.

"Yup, you look really nice Sakura-chan!" the third woman Rika, with slightly reddish medium length haired, agreed.

"When did you get here?!"

"Well we arrived here this morning, "Chiharu explained. "Tomoyo and us agreed for us not to show up until you finally got ready!"

"Tomoyo.."

"Sorry, but it's a nice surprise isn't Sakura?"

Rika added," We can have a girl's night today. And we can make Tomoyo spill about her guy!"

Naoko grinned and said," And maybe a pillow fight!" They all laughed as they all hugged each other.

"Well, let me get undress, while you three go say hi to Otou-san or have lunch or something." "I'll stay and help you," Tomoyo stated. "Well, alright us three shall go and talk to your dad. See you!"

The door closed and Kero hurriedly popped out, out of breath. "Sorry Kero, but it looks like you might have to go inside your room again, unless you want to stay out for a day?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll go to my room..."

"Bye Kero-chan!"

"Bye Tomoyo, and I'll see you tomorrow morning Sakura."

"Mmhmm...Ok Kero."

The yellow stuffed toy flew to his hidden room as Tomoyo helped Sakura out of the dress and get comfortable again.

A knock resounded on the door, just as she finished changing and braiding her hair. The door creaked opened, and three heads peeked in. "Are you done yet?" Rika asked.

"Yup, she's done! Come in, now it's time for us to get ready for the bridesmaids!"

Tomoyo exclaimed, while hurrying over to a large box. "Let's see, this is Rika's, oohh this is Naoko's, and this is Chiharu's...and this is mine!" As she called out the names, she threw the dresses behind her to each person and closed the lid as she got hers out.

They all got dresses while laughing and talking. When they all finished they stood in front of Sakura's huge mirror.

The dresses all looked similar, but different. They all were about halfway to the ankles, and mint-colored dresses.

However, Rika's dress had long sleeves that had translucent white fabric that puffed out a little, to give comfort to move in. Her bodice was tight and had tiny lace ruffles going down. Where her skirt met her bodice, it had tiny white flowers on a sash around her waist. Then, her skirt was freely moving around, not heavy at all.

Naoko's dress had small white see-through ruffles that covered only ten centimeters of her arms, as sleeves. Her bodice had pale small ruffles on top, facing up. The rest of her bodice held scattered white flower petals sewn in carefully, and her skirt was the same as Rika's.

Chiharu's dress had medium length sleeves, with a small clear white ruffle at the end. Her bodice was plain, with white-colored ribbons only going zigzag across. Her skirt was the same as the rest, only that where her skirt met the bodice, there were two more clear white ruffles and her skirt has speckled white flower petals.

Tomoyo's dress just had two transparent straps, with white petals strewn across, and her bodice was just plain, with small pale glitters throughout. Her skirt was full of small ruffles that resembled a small bird.

"Wow! I never seen any dresses like these! Where or how did you design and make these Tomoyo?!" Chiharu turned to Tomoyo, demanding an answer. "I know, isn't it unique?! I visited the Raiho Kingdom and saw many dresses like these! They said it's a new fashion! The dresses are made to be very comfortable to move in! I wanted to surprise everyone at Sakura's wedding! Aren't they beautiful?! Rika mention them in one of her letters, so I visited!" "They reminds me of a flowing river, just free.." Rika commented. Naoko nudged her. "What's with that? Making a poem, hmm...?" They all laughed as they got their clear white glass shoes and put them on.

"Amazing! I feel like Cinderella!" Chiharu stated proudly. Everyone agreed and changed back into their normal clothes, praising Tomoyo for her designs and makings.

* * *

_Nighttime arrived and everyone is lying down in Sakura's bedroom on the floor, talking..._

**A.N.**

**C - means Chiharu is talking**

**R - means Rika is talking**

**N - means Naoko is talking**

**T - means Tomoyo is talking**

**S - means Sakura is talking**

**italics = setting, or when someone moves, it will say it**

**I'm doing this, because it's all going to be dialogue**

N - "So...what does he look like?"

S - "Who?"

N - "Your fiancé!"

S- "Ohh... I don't know.."

R - "You don't? You haven't met him ever since you got engaged?"

T - "She hasn't. She's too scared."

S - "It's not just that...It's just...I wonder how he is going to be like..."

A silence befalls on them, as they stared at the floor. Suddenly, Chiharu raised her head, and smirked to Tomoyo.

C - "So? How are you doing with Eriol hmm..? For five years straight at that. I bet Sakura isn't the only one getting married this year~~"

_Tomoyo blushed as everyone laughed and continued to prod her._

R - "Is he still treating you right?"

N - "Does he still wear those weird glasses?"

C - "The important questions is do you still love him?"

T - " Well yes, sadly yes, and I still... love him."

S - "Oh? All of you met him before? I didn't get to know him until about 6 months ago."

R - "We all know about him because we were visiting Chiharu and we met him about two years ago when those two were practice fighting."

N - "Hey, Tomoyo you saw him fight. Doesn't he actually look cool for once?"

_They all laughed as Tomoyo's face got redder. Deciding that she should save her friend, Sakura asked._

S - "So how's your love life Chiharu? Is Yamazaki Takashi still good to you?"

_Naoko raised her eyebrows suggestively as Chiharu blushed._

C - "Well, of course. If he wasn't I would strangle him."

**A.N. Chiharu lives in the Li Kingdom and has known Yamazaki Takashi, Hiiragizawa Eriol, and Li Syaoran all her life, since she was nine. She is the daughter of a duchess that knew Yelan from childhood. Not as friendly with Syaoran since he is still cold to her, but not as much to other people since she does understands him, but is very friendly with the other two.**

T - "How about you Rika, Naoko?"

N and R - "Nope! We were hoping to meet some at the wedding!"

C - "Oh! Then I know some goodies! They are also part of the groomsmen and I think you two are paired up with them! Fate! But, I know those two, and they are such sweeties! They started to hang out with Takashi, Eriol, Syaoran, and I about four years ago. Both good-looking, smart, nice, and sweet! So how about it? Want me to set you guys up? But, I think you guys are perfect together, so how about it?"

N - "Yes!"

R - "Ok!"

S - "Umm... Chiharu? You know my fiancé right? I never really asked you about him, but can you tell me?"

C - "Oh, about Syaoran? Eriol told me not to tell you too much about him, but he keeps to himself. A lot. He'll seem cold and unemotional. A lot. But, once you get to know him, he'll slowly soften up, but I think only Eriol managed to get him there. He's not that warm to me, but he's kind in an indirect way. That's all I'm spilling."

S - "Oh..Ok. Thanks Chiharu."

N - "Aren't you curious? Can't wait to meet him?"

_The girls laughed and soon, the light extinguished, and they slept on the floor in makeshift beds with smiles._

* * *

___**Thanks for reading!**_

___**The next chp. will explain some other characters and things.**_


	9. A little description and explantaions II

**Yanagisawa Naoko - 19**

She's nineteen and she's very similar in the anime, but this one is a bit more... daring and outspoken. She's still a total bookworm and she is the daughter of a duchess in the Kinomoto Kingdom. Both of her parents are still thankfully alive and manage the biggest library in the whole continent. She helps out in the library, but when she can, she writes novels. She wrote ten books so far, with the recent one that came out yesterday. In here, she has light brown hair with bangs that curl around her glasses. Her hair is still short and reach a little above her shoulders. It's a bit wavy and curly, but it's natural. She does wear glasses and her eyes are a light brown.

**Sasaki Rika - 19**

She is also nineteen, but she's turning twenty soon. Hopefully, I'll mention this later in the story. She's the same in the anime again, but a bit more different. This one is still mature, calm, quiet, but also more lively. She is a duchess of the Raiho Kingdom where Tomoyo got her ideas for the dresses. Raiho is a kingdom on an edge, so it's a very prospering kingdom based on the ocean and fishing. It is on very good terms with the Kinomoto, Li, and the Hiro Kingdom. Its rival is the neighboring Sawa Kingdom. I'll describe more later. Both of her parents died in an accident, which caused her to become the duchess. She is the person in charge for the largest hospital in the Raiho Kingdom and is a very gifted doctor. Her hair is a reddish brown and it reaches a little past her shoulders. She usually gets a little bit of her hair from each side of her head. She would braid each then let it come into the middle then tie it. Her bangs were a little short and just normally swept to the side. This is like the Asuna hairstyle from SAO, but shorter and a different color.

**Mihara Chiharu - 18**

She is eighteen, older than Sakura by seven months. Chiharu lives in the Li Kingdom and has known Yamazaki Takashi, Hiiragizawa Eriol, and Li Syaoran all her life, since she was nine. She is the daughter of a duchess that knew Yelan from childhood, but her mother died four years ago and her dad went missing, so now she is the duchess. Not as friendly with Syaoran since he is still cold to her, but not as much to other people since she does understands him, but is very friendly with the other two. She met the two guys four years ago she was talking about earlier on the anniversary her mother died. Eriol and Takashi brought over some friends to cheer her up, then they all became friends you know. She is couples with Yamazaki Takeshi and been together for three years now. She does know how to fight since Eriol and Yamazaki taught her. She's like the assassin type of person in the regard of skills. She is the second person in charge behind Yamazaki in the unit. She had long dark brown hair, so when she fights she usualy ties it in a ponytail at the little top of the left side of her head, where it just comes down. The hair that's too short to be tied on her right side just frames her face, and bangs are swept to the right side. She has light brown eyes.

**Yamazaki Takahi - 21**

Same lying guy in the anime. He's been dating Chiharu for three years which means he was 18 and Chiharu 15 when they started to date. He knew Chiharu, Eriol and Syaoran all of his life. He is in charge of the assassin unit in the Li Kingdom and taught Chiharu how to fight when she was ten. She is second-in-line for the job. He looks the same as the anime, just that he looks older.

**Okamoto Reito- 20**

He is the older twin brother. The twins met Eriol and Takashi when they were 16 at a family gathering. They were the new "addition" to the extended Li family, so they met then since their sister married into it. Then, the leader Syaoran met them and like them, since they were good fighters and not arrogant. He will be one of the groomsmen at the wedding and fyi - Eriol is of course the best man but back then I don't think they had that but just a little info. He has light brown hair and it's slightly messy but not as messy as Syaoran's. He also has light brown eyes and fair skin. He is a bit immature and childish. For example, he is always seen with a piece of cake and eating it like a kid. He is very, very optimistic and cheerful and always smiling.

. /8a4f426ca4598a8a9baf13de616f698d/tumblr_mlmoazqXfX1soe4eho1_

**Okamoto Keito - 20**

He is the younger of the twins. This one is quieter and always reading, playing music, or playing chess with someone. He is a bit of a loner, but that is how he likes it. The twins are fraternal or twins that don't look the same at all. He has long bangs swept to a side, covering up one eye for a reason. His hair is a bit messy like his brother's, but has a darker brown hair. His eyes are also a bit of a darker brown hair. He writes novels in his free time, and they are always mystery. His recent one came out yesterday. But, he smiles from time to time, it's just that only close people to him gets to see it.

* * *

_**Kingdoms**_

**Li** -It's ruled by King Syaoran of course. It's a very wise and cunning country, and it is ruled by the Li Clan. Under Syaoran, are the Elders or his "advisors." Ever since birth, they controlled everything that he needed to do to be a good king. They are very knowledge based and in fighting too. The kingdom itself is running really well, poverty rate and umemployment rate is pretty low, it's just the overall "good"kingdom. They are having some trading problems with the Hiro Kingdom, but it is on very good terms with Hrio, Raiho and Kinomoto. I don't really have much to say on this... Even though this would be the main setting...

**Kinomoto** - It is ruled by King Fujioka. It's a very leninent and kind kingdom, with very low poverty rate and umemployment rate and criminal activity are very rare. This is a very... happy, and bright kingdom where everything is good! Yay! It is on good terms with Li, Hiro, and Raiho. It hasn't been with the best with the Sawa since the Sawa Kingdom keeps on trying to marry Sakura which the Kinomotos keep on declining. It is also allied with the Raiho and Hiro Kingdom and will be allied with the Li with the the marriage or Syaoran and Sakura.

**Sawa** - This is a very bad time to be living there right now. It is the total opposite of the Kinomoto Kingdom. Ever since the King Kairo fell ill, everything went downhill since everyone started freaking out. Poverty, unemplyment, and criminal activity are super high. There has been riots and protests. It is actually allied with the Sakishito Kingdom using their *ahem* methods. It's rival is with the Raiho Kingdom. It is very military structured.

**Raiho** -Raiho is a kingdom on an edge, so it's a very prospering kingdom based on the ocean and fishing. It is on very good terms with the Kinomoto, Li, and the Hiro Kingdom. Its rival is the neighboring Sawa Kingdom for the longest time. It's allied with the Kinomoto and Hiro, and soon the Li Kingdom.

**Sakishito** - It's a kingdom that has been doing pretty good. It's not bad, could use a little bit more improvement. It is actually allied with the Sawa Kingdom using blackmailing and other dirty tricks.

**Hiro** - It is a very nice kingdom, it's based on trading and medical treatments and things. They have been having some troubles with the Li, but it's not very dangerous. It is allied with the Kinomoto and Raiho, and it's hoping to soon also ally with the powerful Li Kingdom.

* * *

Go to Google and type int - fullmetal alchemist map It's the very first one that I'm basing it off of.

This is what I went off of for what the whole map looks like. Li Kingdom is the place where the Drachma is. Hiro is where the North Area is. Kinomoto is the West and Central Area. East is the Raiho Kingdom. South is the Sakishito Kingdom. Creta is the Sawa Kingdom. Aerugo and the Desert are the ocean. Yes, this is the map from FMA to those who recognize it. I've been rewatching the series of Brotherhood and sigh... Anyway, I would actually create a map of my own, but I'm too lazy sorry.


	10. Encounter

**_A.N. Yes here they finally get married. YAY! _**

* * *

**_The day of the wedding..._**

"Pffttt..."

"Do you need something Eriol?"

"N-no.."

Eriol, Yamazaki, Reito, and Keito could not keep down their smiles as they watched their friend scowl. There were people trying to get him ready for the ceremony. Two people straightening his clothes, another pair running around getting things, and even one attempting to tidy up his messy chocolate-brown hair even though it was useless. His hair would simply not stay in place.

Syaoran's patience snapped and he waved them away. They exited as he sat down on a chair, his legs aching. There was silence, which was soon interrupted by the sound of pacing.

"Would you stop fidgeting?"

"Isn't ironic that the guy who is supposed to get married isn't at all worried and is instead telling his friend to stop worrying?"

"I said, can you stop fidgeting?!"

"Hey Eriol I think you should stop..."

"Stop worrying Reito. Hey Keito, is that book good?"

"Yeah. It's the same author as usual and he just finished this new book here two days ago."

"You always did like mystery didn't you? Hey, did you know that the first mystery book was-"

"Don't say anymore of your lies again Yamazaki. You and Eriol can go and check up on the girls, since you both cannot wait to see them. It seems that they just arrived. Reito, finish your cake here and Keito, you can just keep on reading. I just want silence."

Choruses of ok's rang in the room as they followed Syaoran's orders. Syaoran sighed as they started to leave, silently thanking his mother that the wedding was in the castle gardens, and that he didn't have to make any trips. Eriol and Yamazaki exited the room and headed down the hallway.

"Whose idea was it to have an outside wedding?"

"Sakura-chan's, Tomoyo said that it was the only part that she insisted on."

They went out of the small building and stepped over to the other side where the bride's side was. They had to carefully step over the arrangement of the wedding.

There were two building on each side. On the left was the groom's while on the right was the bride's. In the middle was where the wedding was to happen. There were many white chairs in rows with green ribbons were tied behind them. The aisle had a grand white carpet with green borders and swirls. At the top was the stand with the priest getting ready.

Guests were already settled down and talking among themselves, since the ceremony wasn't going to happen until one more hour. they quickly walked by and entered a similar building of the one they just came out of and headed down the hallways.

* * *

"TO. MO. YO."

"What is it Chiharu?"

"You're making us dizzy with you pacing everywhere."

"Oh. I was pacing?"

"Tomoyo-chan... You should concentrate a bit more."

"Yes I know Rika but..."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura who was all the way across the room from the group. She was already done and was staring outside at a tall window with her hand pressed firmly on the glass. Rika and Chiharu followed her stare and sadly smiled.

Rika sadly whispered, "I don't think she's ready... I mean just look at her.." The other two nodded at her and there was silence.

To lift up their spirits, Chiharu asked,

"Hey! What book are you reading now Naoko? And don't sit in the corner, you'll get the dress dirty."

"Oh oops. Sorry, didn't think about that. I'm reading a book that came out two days ago written by him! It's so wonderful and I think I know who killed him!"

"Mystery again? You know if Takashi was here, he would-"

Someone knocked on the door and a muffled voice said," Did someone say my name?"

Another muffled voice replied, "Nah, you probably heard wrong."

"Hey, did you know that there's a legend that says-"

Chiharu stomped to the door and slammed the door open. Sakura, Naoko and the two guests jumped at the sound.

"Don't go sprouting any more lies you idiot!"

"I'm here too Chiharu."

"Oh yeah. Sorry Eriol."

"Hey everyone! I haven't seen you guys in a while!" Yamazaki cried.

"We haven't seen you in... two years right? Man, that was short."

"Ehhh... What do you mean Naoko?"

"Nothing..."

"Liar!"

Rika sighed and said, "Stop fighting like kids you two..."

"That's enough Takashi... What brings you guys here anyway?"

"We got kicked out Chiharu... And it's all Eriol's fault! Him and his stupid pacing!"

"Well you were telling lies again!"

"Eriol, calm down and don't I get my hello?!"

"Ahh! Sorry my darling Tomoyo!"

Everyone paused when they heard giggles and stared. Sakura was actually giggling, then soon she started laughing. Tension lifted as everyone else started to laugh. Sakura started to talk between giggles.

"Man... You guys always cheer me up... Thanks!" Her smile brightened the room, and everyone had a small warmth in their hearts.

"You look beautiful Sakura-chan."

"Yup! Wait until that guy sees you!"

"Thanks Eriol-kun! You too Yamazaki-san!"

Yamazaki started to praise Tomoyo for making the monster Chiharu so beautiful and everyone laughed as Chiharu was deciding if she should hit him or blush. After talking a bit more, the guys left since the ceremony was to start in ten minutes. Finally, it was time.

* * *

"King Li Syaoran, the king of the proud Li Kingdom!"

The announcer announced Syaoran's arrival as he stepped quietly to the aisle and started walking to the stand where the priest was waiting. He finally reached it and turned around while staring into the crowd or the sky. Music started playing softly as couples made their way to him.

The girl and guy were to come out of the buildings at a certain time, and meet in the middle where they would link arms and come down together.

First, it was a girl with red-brown hair girl led by Reito.

The second pair was a short brown haired girl with glasses coming with Keito.

The third was Chiharu and Yamazaki.

The last couple came waltzing in was a raven haired girl with Eriol. _Huh... if I remember ... I think her name was Tomoyo...?_

He zoned out a bit too much that he was startled when the announcer started talking.

"And now here comes the bride! The rumored gem of the Kinomoto Kingdom...Princess Kinomoto Sakura of the kind Kinomoto Kingdom!"

He saw her walking towards him out of the corner of his eye. He saw King Fujioka let go of his daughter's arm and let her walk the last bit herself. When he sensed her unsteadiness, he subconsciously offered his hand. When he processed it, he was about to retract it when she grabbed it. without looking at her at all, he led her to his side. Syaoran let go with the priest began. He focused on other things.

Her hand was fragile, soft, and small. He could crush it if he wanted to. It was also a little cold, which slightly worried him. When he caught himself worrying about some stranger, he mentally beat himself up. Yes, she is about to become his bride but why should he worry over the fact that she has a damn cold hand?!

Sakura was frightened when she heard the announcer. She came out of the building, clutching onto her father's arm.

"It's going to be alright Sakura," her father murmured. They walked down the aisle slowly, and she focused her eyes on the floor. When they reached the stand, her father kissed her on the forehead, and pried her arm from his and walked over to his seat. Sakura unsteadily walked forward trying to not look at the man, when he offered his hand.

She reached for it, and his hand led her to her place. His rough hand surprisingly held hers gently, but firmly. It was so big and warm... She kind of missed it when he let go. She stayed to zone out and concentrate on the tree behind the priest. She came to when the priest asked if there were any objection. The two turned around and stared out into the audience.

She saw Kuri Sawa and saw him about to raise his hand. But suddenly his eyes flashed and he quickly withdrawn back his arm. Her eyes wandered somewhere else and it landed on Yelan, who was sitting next to four young women and their husbands. She also saw a young woman around her age with raven black hair tied up in buns on each side or her face where the excess hair came neatly down. Her piercing crimson eyes bore into hers and she gave a small questioning look.

Sakura gave a small smile and the woman returned it with smile that said she didn't trust her. Sakura looked away and found her father, brother and Yukio-san. Her brother looked ready to kill the man beside her, but her father kept on giving him looks that said no. Soon, they turned back around.

"Since there are no objection, I-" The priest drone on and soon, the put rings on each other's hand. Her heart was beating fast as he slipped on the silver ring onto her finger.

When the priest finally concluded and said, "You may kiss the bride!" Sakura's heart was filled with anxiety, nervousness, and a slight excitement for some reason. She slowly turned to face him...

Amber met emerald as they turned to kiss. Syaoran was captivated by her eyes as he raised the veil. She had beautiful emerald eyes which was his favorite color and long auburn hair with her bangs swept to the side caused him to remind him of one of the goddess in the Hiro Kingdom's religion. Sakura was the same as she was charmed by the deep amber eyes and the messy chocolate brown hair. He looked like the groom in the old fairytale book she loved.

He brought up his hand to her chin and tilted her head. Then he slowly neared, tilting his head a bit. Their hearts were thumping furiously, as he neared closer and closer. Then... he...kissed her. It was short and sweet really, only just a peck on the lips, but...it was still a kiss. They parted from each other, Sakura blushing and Syaoran trying to fight back a blush.

Cheers erupted violently beside them, but their heads were blank. Suddenly they were swarmed by their friends and got separated.

"Oh! So how was it my dear cousin, did you fall for her already?!"

"Like hell I would! And get your arm off my shoulder already!" Syaoran hissed.

"Well, you better treat her well or my darling Tomoyo won't ever forgive me! Have fun on your honeymoon!"

Eriol pushed Syaoran towards Sakura.

"So,so! How was your first kiss Sakura?"

"Hoe! Stop teasing me Tomoyo-chan!"

"Uh huh whatever! Tell me everything in your letters! Enjoy your honeymoon!"

"HOEE?!"

Tomoyo pushed Sakura towards Syaoran with Rika,Naoko, and Chiharu smiling. Syaoran managed to regain his balance and catch Sakura before she fell.

"Ahh... Thank you..."

"You're welcome." He pulled her up, and held her hand as he quickly led them down the aisle and into the awaiting carriage. Congratulations attacked them from every angle and it took Sakura every fiber of her body to walk. She passed Kuri Sawa quickly, but it was enough to see the anger in his eyes. She gulped and kept her head down for the rest of the walk.

* * *

**Finally married I know. Sorry again if things look a bit rushed. I finished chapters 7 and 8, including the little explanations II all yesterday. Starting next week, things are about to get hectic, and I'm still not sure if I'm going to continue this or not... If I am, expect me in the summer since I'm going to be in another country for about the summer. I'll probably be bored, so I might be writing and thinking and stuff. Until then, I probably won't have time to write. Cya! **

**And btw, Happy (a little early) Easter! Even if you're not Christian, I think that Easter can still be fun... Egg hunting and all that.**

**__****Thanks for reading!**


	11. Carriage Ride

**AN I am soooo sorry for the late update! I know that it has almost been a month so I'm soo sorry! I'm almost done with the exams! I got two more finals and two more tests before school is out! YAY!**

**Anyway to make it up I cleared up some time to write this one really fast. I am really sorry if it seems a little weird you know, but I wrote this TODAY! I usually write some and edit it after a few days, but like the few chps. I just typed it all up fast and furious. But sigh, last time was super fast... I typed up like chps. and an explaination...? I can't remember but anyway I don't know when I am going to update next...hopefully next week but... yeah...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was silent, except for the constant rocking of the carriage and the horse's hoofs hitting the ground as he pulled the carriage. Sakura nervously chewed her lip, and clenched her dress with her fists. It was too awkward sitting next to the guy she just married, but she doesn't even know a single thing about him! How on earth, is she supposed to live with him when she can't even talk to him?! She mustered up her courage to sneak a sideways glance at the man beside her.

He was sitting slightly tensed and relaxed, as he propped up his elbow on the window and looked outside. He had such messy chocolate-brown hair, and such bright amber eyes. She didn't know she was staring until the man spoke.

"Did your father tell you about the Li custom?"

Startled, she replied softly," Oh... umm.. no."

He sighed, as if he could barely tolerate with her.

"It is the royal Li custom that when their king or queen gets married, they would ride through the village to wave and show the citizens that they married and for them to first show their respect for the king's or queen's chosen spouse."

"So, we are just going to wave and greet them?"

"Yes, that is just what I said," then man told her slowly, as if she couldn't understand.

She silently gawked at him, as he still did not turn to her to talk. It was so rude of him to stereotype her as some princess. She isn't some stupid, vain princess who only cares about their looks. In fact, she couldn't really care much of her looks, and it was only thanks to Tomoyo that she wore beautiful dresses. She remained silent, and clenched her fists harder as the horse continued trotting. She checked herself to see if she was still pressuring down her magical aura. She couldn't have him find out that she could use magic. It was still down, her aura was compressed tightly.

Sakura felt stuffy of the tension, suddenly feeling extremely claustrophobic. She tried to look outside like the person beside her. There was the looming city ahead, the capital of Li Kingdom, the Sun city Asmura. Even though she was far away from their destination, she could hear the excited voices of children, the adults laughing, and the barking of dogs.

She let a smile slip and curious, she grabbed the frame of the window and leaned out. Sakura deeply breathed in fresh air, and closed her eyes as she listened to the wind whooshing by. A curious and small bird flew next to her, chirping before taking off higher up in the sky. Laughing, she trained her eyes on the city, feeling rather better now and even excited to meet new people.

"What are you doing?" She bit her lip, her happiness slowing fading. "If you go into the city like that, they're going to think I married a child."

She couldn't hold back this time, and came back in the carriage. " Well, what's wrong with it? If they heard you talk, they're going to think that you're the child."

He scoffed and argued back. "They know that I'm mature enough. I can't say the same for you when they see how you act." Her grip on the glittering green dress tightened as her emerald orbs flashed with anger.

"Excuse me, but we are nearing the entrance," the coachman politely informed, his voice slightly muffled as he was sitting outside and guiding the horses.

Her gaze softened and she released her hands, trying to get the blood circulating again. "Thank you!" she shouted back to the coachman. When she turned back to her fiancé or now husband, her eyes still held anger, but it was now more subtle and concealed.

"We'll see about that," she tartly told him as the cheers of the citizens grew louder.

* * *

He could hardly control his temper. Usually, when he was like this, his stupid idiot for a cousin would act as a vessel for his anger. But, that idiot wasn't here so all Syaoran could do was shove it down, but barely. Sure, that child did look attractive with that soft looking auburn hair and emerald eyes, but the actions rivals a child! He married a child for -!

He sighed, stopping that thought right there. He calmed himself, and made sure his aura was compressed. If she couldn't use magic and he released it all at once, she could faint if she wasn't strong enough. It was fine so he started to think of something else.

When he led her tiny cold hand to the carriage, helping her in (while still thinking of that cold damn hand!), all he could do was stare outside. All he worked for, his reputation would be ruined. He tried hard, incredibly hard to please the elders and show everyone that he is a good king, capable of supporting his citizens.

And right now, those citizens were about to find out what their new queen is going to be like. But, even he couldn't push down the pride of how glorious the Sun city Asmura shone.

It was the capital of the proud Li Kingdom, the city nicknamed the "Sun city." It certainly was like its nickname, the people living in it and the city itself shone brightly. The golden bells ringing, the laughter of children, the simple aura of happiness was everywhere. It was a city at the epitome of happiness, and no other city could rival it. There were shouts of merchants trying to sell things, the playful dogs biting at each other, the old couple in the shop talking softly while reminiscing the past. There were small hidden creeks, whose waters bubbled as kids splashed water at their friends. There lies flowers in shops and houses, each petal glowing in the sun's rays. Syaoran couldn't be more proud, looking at the city as it neared by.

The person next to him, nervously shuffled her feet, and clenched her hands. His proud thoughts on the city disappeared, as he finally turned to his wife.

"And here I thought you said you would show me."

She froze, obviously trying to calm down and retort back. "I did."

"How would you if you are as scared as a child?"

"Would you just shut that big mouth of yours and wait for goodness sake?!"

She finally snapped, and looked at him straight in the eyes. Her gorgeous eyes shone with defiance. He only gaped mentally as he coldly stared at her, his amber orbs flashing. No one, certainly not her would get away with that insult. He opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the coachman.

"We have arrived!"

He seethed, but calmed himself down as did the girl. He refused to let this go, but he couldn't afford to show the citizens his bad side. He plastered on a small fake smirk/smile while grimacing. He hated to smile, or more like he forgot how to. "Act nice for once."

She replied sharply, "You too," before smiling herself.

The crowd roared and yelled congratulations as the carriage finally past the main gate.

He looked out the left window, while she looked out the right. He "smiled" and waved slightly as he looked at the faces of his people.

"Congratulations!"

"We pray for your happiness!"

"Congratulations on your marriage!"

"We always believed in you, our King!"

"Why didn't you marry _me_?!" Syaoran had to resist rolling his eyes on that one. Yes, he has attended engagement balls (balls where his mother attempted to find him a wife) and the person was surely a woman for those.

"Our new queen is a beauty!"

"Our queen is beautiful!"

"Please oh Queen, look this way!" He scoffed at those and held down comments. If only they knew how she acted.

He snuck a quick glance at her to see how she was doing. She was smiling kindly, and waved gracefully and even laughed at some comments. He eyes seemed full of life, and her cheeks were rosy with excitement. She actually seemed somewhat... proud and happy.

He stared at her, a little entranced with her beauty and her aura of warmness, like when he first saw her. Her aura almost seemed to melt his cold façade away, while he suddenly jolted.

No no no... He couldn't and wouldn't fall for her fake actions. She's probably acting like she is kind and wonderful, he tried to convince himself. But, he knew in the inside as he went back to waving to the citizens, she probably isn't acting.

* * *

It was around afternoon when they entered the city, but when they exited it was already duck. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were still full of life as she mentally giggled to herself. She would love to do this again, but maybe even next time actually go out and greet them instead of waving. But still, it was fun and she sighed contentedly.

She looked to the man beside her, feeling a little regret and anger at herself. When she met the people, it was clear that they respected and loved their king. It was impressive she thought, that he was crowned at such a young age for a prince and that the kingdom was running smoothly. Perhaps, they should start themselves over.

"Umm... I'm sorry about earlier," Sakura apologized. He turned away from the window to look at her, his elbow still on the frame.

"I think I was taking my stress on you and for that I am sorry. But, I think we should start over." She looked straight into his eyes, searching in his beautiful amber eyes, asking if she could do so. When she saw no ill intent or objections, she sighed softly and continued on.

"I know that we both did not want this engagement to happen, but now that it did, maybe we could be... friends...? So, I'll introduce myself. Hello, my name is Kinomoto Sakura the first and only born princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom. Well, now that I ma-married you, I would be Li Sakura, Queen of the Li Kingdom," she stammered and held out her pale hand.

The man glanced at it, and seemed to go under a fast mental battle. He succumbed and introduced himself. "My name is Li XiaoLang or Syaoran if it makes it easier. I am the first and only born son of the Li Kingdom." He raised his hand to shake it with hers, but as soon as their hands touched, she received a tiny jolt of electricity. She flinched, looking at her hand and raised her eyes to meet his. He seemed to have received it too, but that was all Sakura got from his never-changing face.

There was a moment of silence and Sakura broke it, coughing. "Well, umm... nice to meet you Li-kun, and please take care of me."

"Likewise."

They fell into another silence, but this time, it was a sorta nice silence.

* * *

After that little chat, he stared off outside again. The sun had already set long time ago, and all her could see was the dark forest as the coachman led them to his summer house. The fading light of the sun was vanishing, so he assumed that he should light the two lanterns inside the carriage for light.

He turned to his right, only to see the bride has fallen asleep. He waited a few moments to observe her breathing and found out she was deeply asleep. He hesitated, debating whether he should use a match to lit the lantern up or his magic. He relented to using magic and quickly muttered," Kashin Shourai." His aura was released quickly to light up the two lanterns, but it was quickly compressed again in a matter of seconds.

The girl beside him stirred, but quickly became motionless again. He took a deep breath, and covered both windows with the small curtains. But when he settled down, the carriage jolted as it went over some rocks. The girl who was leaning on the carriage door, slumped and tilted to the left and onto his leg. Syaoran froze as he stared at the girl who was using his leg for a pillow.

Well, at least now he had a better look, he mused. She had auburn hair, which was proving to be quite longer than he thought. It was messy, but it formed a little halo around her face as she slept. Her cheeks were still rosy and her lips even rosier. He looked away, feeling a little peeved for some reason. He leaned on the carriage door, and closed his eyes, feeling exhausted after all that happened today.

* * *

**A lot of linebreaks I know, but I wanted to get in both of their PoV's in so yup!**

**Like I said before, don't know the next time I will update but I will ASAP!**

**RnR!**

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Yeah I know that I haven't updated in like I don't know... I wrote this one in two days and on the same day that I finished this, I felt a little guilty about not updating so I also wrote another chapter on the same day but I'm not yet finished with that so sorry! I was planning to publish it too but... I dont have time... sorry! Looking back on how I updated with like a huge amount of chapters, I feel really jealous of myself... if you get what I mean.**

**BUt, anyway, I really hope that you will enjoy this! There will be a little message at the top or bottom on the next chapter talking about my plans for this fic when I actually get it done... "**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

"Please excuse my interruption your Highnesses, but we have arrived." Syaoran jolted awake, startled but quickly resumed his composure.

"Thank you, but please unpack our things and help move it," he asked politely.

"Of course, your majesty!" the coachman proudly stated. "It is my duty!"

"Yes, duty..." Syaoran muttered as he held his head with one hand. It hurt from leaning on the hard material of this carriage, but at least he slept for a good few hours. He looked down and immediately froze. That's. ..right. He married this girl yesterday and she had the nerve to fall asleep on him. But no matter, he was still tired and was bound to be even more the next day.

Groggily, he tried to wake her up but she just kept on snuggling closer to him. Exasperated, he did the only choice available. Still a little tired, he scooped her into his arms and stepped out of the carriage. She slid closer to his chest in search for warmth and protection from the night breeze.

This summer house was his favorite. There were no fences or gates besides the one at the front entrance, but that one was for decoration. There was no iron or metal barricaded his windows. Here, he felt a bit more free. Of course, there were some officers patrolling at night, but compared to the palace, here it was much, much less.

There were other things he liked about the house too. There was a garden in the back; it reminded him of the one back home. Usually if Eriol needed him, he would usually find Syaoran there either sleeping or just staring off into space. He closed his eyes in the precious memory of him relaxing on the grass, and watching the puffy white clouds float by.

The girl in his arms stirred, but once again settled down as he started for the gate. The watchers saluted to him while opening the door and he nodded in a silent reply.

A tall, slim woman in the mid twenties rushed forward as Syaoran made way for the stairs. "Young Master! You're back!Welcome!" "I am not 'Young Master' anymore Amia," he protested, but allowed the woman to hug him.

Amia was the head maid at the palace, but moved to his summer house when it was short on staff. She was one of the few people Syaoran allowed them to get closer to him; she was a woman he respected.

He first met her here at the summer house when it was his first time coming here. Since he was the only prince and heir to the throne as his sisters refused, servants were often cautious and pretended to be happy when he was around. They would do anything may it be begging or groveling at his feet if he asked, but Amia wasn't like that.

She respected herself as a human being and treated him like another human being who is of equal worth and stature as any other person, instead of a king. To say it easier, when he first met her, he was a cold, selfish six-year-old brat and she was an apprentice in her teens. So, instead of treating him of the highest respect, Amia treated him like well a six-year-old brat.

She made him feel some emotions that the elders had ruthlessly sealed, but not necessarily only the good ones. She made him feel angry, annoyed, and irritated when she teased him, just like his sisters but unlike them, she didn't squeal and mention how adorable and whatnot he just teased him along the same wavelength as with Eriol and became a great friend.

But, she also unlocked the feelings of trust and pride. The elders scolded him when he ever felt pride in completing and mastering a sword move or a spell that he spent his time learning and practicing. The elders told him not to trust anyone, in fear of the kingdom's downfall through betrayal. The elders complained about everything.

But, Amia made Syaoran remember to never forget emotions, and that an unemotional king was as good as a novice king. She was the one who persuaded him to trust a person or in his case, Eriol. He never regretted; Eriol though annoying, made a great friend who he can confide all of his secrets too. Therefore, Amia was treated like family.

"Young Master?" Syaoran snapped back into reality from his thought. "Sorry."

Amia laughed, while shaking her head. " I said, aren't your arms getting tired? And the girl looks rather cold now."

Syaoran looked down at the girl, and she did rather look cold, slightly shivering and trembling. "Yes, is the Flower Room open?"

"Of course, come on." The tall woman went up the stairs elegantly, and her dress swished and swayed. He followed her every step, even though he knew the way.

Amia went down several hallways and finally came to a room all the way down, the last one to the right. She opened the door and lit the candle. Syaoran shuffled his feet impatiently as she lifted the covers slowly and adjusted the pillow.

"Settle her down softly since she's still sleeping."

"Why would I not?" Syaoran retorted quietly.

Giggling, she responded, "Because you don't look like you would."

Rolling his eyes even though he knew she wouldn't be able to see, he set her down softly, quietly and he stepped back to let Amia do her work.

Pulling the covers over the sleeping girl, Amia commented, " I know that this marriage might not have been in the best... What I'm trying to say is that even though this marriage isn't...ummm..."

"Spit it out Amia. I don't have all night you know."

Whirling around, she focused her clear blue eyes into his autumn orbs directly.

"Don't treat this girl unfairly alright? I know you two just met and there is a very good chance knowing you that you two might not be on the best terms, but do give her a chance to at least be friends with you or something. She seems like a nice girl, and just-"

"Alright, alright I hear you. I'll give her chances," Syaoran muttered, while sighing cutting off eye contact. He forgot how pushy this person sometimes got.

Amia smiled, flashing her grin at him while turning around to fix the bed covers properly and take off her shoes. "There, I'm glad we didn't wake her up. Now shoo, shoo. Let's give the girl some peace now."

She grabbed the golden candle holder which gleamed and glowed in the darkness and made motions toward Syaoran, indicating that he too needed to leave.

Syaoran moved towards the door however when he reached the doorway, he couldn't help but glance at the sleeping beauty before Amia closed the door with a small thud.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, only to be met with blinding sunlight. Patiently waiting, she eventually adjusted to the light and sat up carefully and cautiously. Glancing around the room, she got up and slipped on her precious glass slippers. Looking down while she put them on, flashbacks flew through her mind as she saw her wedding dress.

She shivered and giggled quietly knowing how much of a fuss Tomoyo was going to create about her ruining the dress that she worked so hard to create. Curiously, she walked about in the room and had to restrain herself to not touch some of the things that were neatly placed on tables and dressers and such.

The room that she had slept in was gorgeous and huge. The whole room had a theme of white, pink, and flowers. The walls painted in white had soft looking curtains draped over huge windows that reached to the ceiling to the floor. These huge windows were placed on two walls of the room, meaning she had the farthest room, she deduced **( AN - one faced the path at the front entrance, while the other faced a training field/field-for-fun OvO)** .

There were light pink or white tables and dressers scattered neatly across the room. The bed that she slept in was a huge four-poster white oak bed with soft pink covers and pillows. The curtains were a soft pinkish-white and the white posts had fake vines that climbed up the posts.

The whole room was beautiful, but she liked something else the best. Right in the middle of the two large windows near the bed had huge double set glass doors. She swiftly walked over there and energetically threw open the doors.

They led to a huge white balcony of which she could see a huge glimmering green field that stretched and stretched on and on into the distance, before getting blocked by an awaiting forest. Her sparkling emerald orbs shone with joy and energy as she breathed in the fresh air.

It was so beautiful and quiet here! The fresh smell of pine trees and the warm rays basking her felt incredible. It was very different, compared to the castle back at home where it was always noisy with all the tasks that servants and soldiers had to do. That thought caused the smile to fade away and her happiness with it. That's right. She was married and she wasn't here for a vacation or for fun.

Suddenly there was a knocking on the door that interrupted her thoughts. She walked back in and closed the balcony doors before making her way to the door to answer.

"H-Hello?"

"May I please enter?"

"Oh, of course!" Sakura opened the door and moved out of the way to let a young woman enter.

She was a tall, beautiful woman who appeared to be in her mid to late twenties. She had long silky looking light blue hair tied in a ponytail and the ends were slightly curly. Her clear sky blue eyes seemed in glitter in the sunlight and she had a smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm going to be your temporary maid today. My name is Kimura Amia," she introduced while bowing down.

" Oh-oh, umm.. I'm Kinomoto Sakura or now that I married, Li Sakura. Nice to meet you," Sakura stuttered while bowing down also.

The tall woman came back up and smiled. "Is it alright for me to be impolite with you?"

"Oh of course! I was just about to ask you!" Sakura exclaimed.

Amia grinned and released all the tension in her. "Well, hi! I hope to get to know you better! You know, you are a lot cuter that I thought. Beautiful too and I love your eyes! Blue and green are my favorite colors." Sakura smiled as Amia went on and on.

She was like Tomoyo and she had a feeling that Amia would make a great and loyal friend. She giggled, cutting Amia in midsentence. She stared at her and Sakura was confused so she cocked her head to the side, while scrunching her eyebrows.

"What?"

Amia shrieked and jumped on her, hugging her tightly.

"Whoa! What's wrong Kimura-san?"

"You are just so adorable! Can I call you Sakura?"

"If only I get to call you Amia."

"Deal!"

The two girls separated and giggled and laughed. "You know what? I like you, let's be friends!"

Sakura was a little surprised at her little direct outburst, but smiled all the same. "Yes, let's become great friends! I have a friend back home who is really like you."

Amia grinned, but straighten up. "Come on! It's time to get you ready! I am still your maid and I do have duties you know!"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. She just kept on getting swept away by Amia's flow of doing things.

Amia led to another door that was across from the bed and opened it in a flashy way by opening it suddenly and stepping to the side while extending her arms to the entrance. "After you." Sakura giggled at her new friend's antics and went in.

It was an enormous hallway with clothes or accessories in every direction. They were hanging up or sitting on the floor, just surrounding her in cloths.

"Aki-Amia. What is this?!"

Cocking her head to the side in plain confusion, she replied. "It's your closet. What did you think it was?"

Gaping, Sakura twirled around, her dress swooshing along with it, just soaking in these different colors of dresses, nightgowns, riding outfits, jewelry, shoes, everything. Coming to a stop, she faced Amia who was smiling.

"It's amazing!" she exclaimed, but changed her mind a little after a bit. "But, it's a little too much isn't? I mean, there are hundreds of dresses in there and they are all equally beautiful, but I don't need all of this! I could just take a few and be fine with it. I don't even need accessories and I could just wear one or two pairs of shoes."

Amia grinned wider and clapped her hands together. "Thank goodness! Oh the thought of me having to serve a spoiled queen was making me spin last night, but I had a feeling you weren't when I saw you last night. It's a good thing huh?"

Sakura laughed and covered her mouth with her hand to stop. "It was a test wasn't? I somewhat thought so. Even though I met you, your movements felt a little strained. Just a little bit!" she correct, giggling at the fake horror on Amia's face.

"But, I mean I didn't really mind. I really like you!" (**AN - this is a SS fic. Though you may already know this, Sakura means it in a friendly way and Amia knows this too. They are going to be friends in this fic and again if I use her in another fic.**)

" Awww... You are just so adorable!" Amia exclaimed. Wow, she is a lot smarter than I thought, Amia thought.

Amia shook her head her blue curls flying , almost forgetting her reason of being here."Come on. It's time to get you ready for breakfast with the Young Master."

"Young Master?" Sakura questioned while being led to a changing room.

"The king. Now, get undressed while I look for your new outfit. What's your favorite color?" Amia asked while shoving her into the changing room. "

I love pink and white, but I don't care what I wear. Anything works!"

"Alright, after you undress, I'll lead you to the baths. Don't worry, I don't like you _that_ way and besides we're both girls. Still, there is a nightgown in there if you still want to wear it. Call me if you need help! I'll be _somewhere_ in this maze."

Laughing she called out, "Thanks!" As she started to get out of the dress, she thought that even though this was an unknown place, at least she made a friend who would help her through this.

* * *

**Oh whew! Wow, I think that was my longest chapter so far by like a hundred words... = v = But, yeah sorry for the late update!**

**This is a SS fic. Syaoran and Amia do not have feelings for each other except like family and friend kind of feelings. It will be the same for Sakura and Amia. Just making my point! ^^/ **

**Review and Rate! RnR!**

**__****Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
